


Yo, Lesba

by Aniram



Series: Yo, Lesba [2]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), I Claudius, La señora
Genre: Almas gemelas, F/M, Hijos de Padilla, La patrulla le da a las series que da gusto, Patrulla disfuncional, Puertas no catalogadas, bailar para dejar salir el dolor, incesto, lenguaje de las flores, nadie se queda atrás, patrulla es el nuevo ohana, reencarnaciones, traumas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: Lesba está unos 2000 años lejos de casa. Como miembro de la patrulla más veterana del Ministerio del tiempo ha visto alzarse y caer a imperios y a la gente que quiere. Pero hay tres cosas que permanecen invariables: 1) Que Góngora sabe más de lo que dice, 2) Que Quevedo puede vencer a todos en una ronda de chupitos, 3) Que siga loca por Ernesto.





	1. Capítulo I

Livia Julia, llamada Lesba por familiares y amigos y Livy por sus compañeros de patrulla, se encontraba en aquel momento con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su compañero de patrulla, Francisco Quevedo mientras este despotricaba acerca de su otro compañero de patrulla, Luis de Góngora, quien tenía los ojos en blanco. Lesba se limitaba a observar la pelea verbal entre ambos poetas con poco interés, que era lo que sucedía cuando llevabas presenciando aquellas peleas cada día desde hacía mucho tiempo. La verdad fuese dicha, Lesba sospechaba que esos dos peleaban porque les gustaba pelear porque más de una vez les había visto ponerse de acuerdo e incluso bromear. Es más, a estas alturas ella creía que la histórica enemistad entre Góngora y Quevedo que narraba la historia era en realidad que estos dos disfrutaban hacer creer a la gente que se odiaban a muerte. 

Capaces eran de hacer eso. Y luego seguro que se reirían por haber conseguido engañar a la historia y a la gente. Ese pensamiento hizo que Lesba esbozase una sonrisa que acabó en un ataque de risa.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes, Livy? 

Preguntó de repente Francisco al tiempo que se enderezaba las gafas que se le caían, de nuevo, por el puente de la nariz. Sacudiendo la cabeza y sin perder la sonrisa divertida, Lesba contestó: 

-Es que me hace gracia ver que habeis engañado a la historia. ¿Como puede ser que os crean cuando discutís? 

-Estás loca mujer.

Dijo Góngora, pero su tono serio contratastaba con aquella medio sonrisa que le delataba ante los ojos de Lesba, quien siguió riéndose. Francisco le dio un golpecito cariñoso, porque a pesar de que el desastre de pelo castaño con gafas se metiese en más problemas de los que debería debido a su fuerte carácter, no veía maldad en las risas de la la romana. Y aparte de eso, llevaban muchos años juntos como para no haberse vuelto inseparables. 

-Francisco ¿Vas a dejar que cuestione mi cordura así?

-¡Eso otra vez los dos conspirando contra vuestro jefe de patrulla, muy bonito eh? 

-Luis querido, tiendes a olvidar que eso de conspirar lo llevo en los genes. 

Francisco no pudo evitar reírse con aquella risa tan escandalosa que tenía ante la cara de indignación de su eterno rival y compañero. La verdad era que adoraba provocarle y enzarzarse en discusiones con el “narigón” que era como llamaba a Góngora y como le tenía guardado en el móvil que el Ministerio les dió cuando fueron reclutados, pero Francisco piensa no sin ironía que claro, que ellos, que siempre han sido una patrulla muy dispar porque Góngora y él son contemporáneos mientras que Lesba es una romana, pero recuerda que claro, que a su patrulla la formó Leiva a toda prisa para intentar tapar que en el Ministerio se había fraguado un romance que había acabado como el rosario de la aurora. Aunque claro, si lo pensabas bien era obvio que aquel romance se iba a formar porque Ernesto y Lesba fueron reclutados prácticamente a la vez y habían pasado la instrucción juntos. Lo que nadie esperaba era que acabase el asunto de una manera tan drástica y tan dramática que se acabase formando una patrulla dispar para no perder a la rubia que Francisco tenía sentada al lado en aquel momento. 

Y lo cierto era que el experimento a Leiva le había salido redondo, porque contrario a lo que pudiera parecer trabajaban muy bien los tres juntos: Góngora con sus dulces palabras encandilando a todo aquel incauto que se le pusiese por delante, él que se abría camino a golpe de duelos y Lesba, que parecía saberse adaptar y desenvolverse en cualquier situación, aunque Francisco sospechaba que eso era debido a que su amiga había crecido como sobrina y hermana de dos emperadores que se habían caracterizado por cargarse a toda la familia a la menor sospecha de conspiración. Y luego estaba el tema de las armas y el combate, claro. Góngora era un negado para las peleas, no como él que vivía metiéndose en ellas y saliendo airoso a golpe de espada, y aunque Lesba también fuese una buena espada lo de la rubia eran más los venenos y antídotos, cosa que les venía rodada porque se aseguraban de tener a una sanadora con ellos. 

Lesba era un demonio con rostro de ángel. Pero tenían suerte de tenerla con ellos, no había nadie más fiero ni más leal que la rubia. El único problema, tal y como Francisco lo veía, era que esa lealtad no era siempre correspondida de la misma manera… y que Lesba se había ido a enamorar de un hideputa que ahora era su jefe de operaciones. Cosas como esta hacían que Francisco despotricase contra el amor, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando Ernesto el día que decididó cortar a las bravas con su mejor amiga? 

-Francisco, ¿qué te pasa? No estás entrando al trapo 

-¿Tienes fiebre, te sientes mal? Puedo buscar en el botiquin, voy ahora… 

-¡Estoy perfectamente, no le escuches Livy, que este es un paranoico! Tan solo estaba pensando en que tiene guasa que seamos la patrulla más veterana del Ministerio y que con todas las misiones y los años que llevamos nos tengan aparcados porque nos fundó Leiva ¡que nosotros estuvimos del lado del Ministerio durante su revuelta! 

-Tienes razón, y más cuando Livia le salvó la vida a Ernesto en el levantamiento… a ver a mi nuestro trabajo me gusta pero el Ministerio tiene memoria para lo que quiere, y en eso estamos de acuerdo. 

Lesba bufó, sí, que era verdad que habían estado en misiones de salvar a figuras históricas de otros países, pero el Ministerio oficialmente les tenía olvidados, seguro que ahora había patrulla que era la favorita de la administración. Más ignorantes, con menos experiencia, más dóciles. Que ellos habían llegado a taparse las espaldas mutuamente, pero en el Ministerio si no confiabas en tu patrulla no ibas a ir muy lejos. Desde la experiencia de Lesba, el ministerio podía darte la espalda, pero tu patrulla no. Patrulla significaba familia, pero no una familia que traicionase y envenenase, sino de las que se iba a por ti cuando todos te habían dado por perdida. 

Por desgracia, Lesba conocía muy bien el primer tipo de familia, su bisabuela y su tío abuelo habían envenenado a muchos miembros, comenzando por su padre, y su tío abuelo había dado la orden de ejecutar a su madre y a sus dos hermanos mayores temiendo que el ejército decididiese respaldar a uno de ellos y llevarlo ante el trono imperial. Y luego, estaba su hermano. Su hermano que había hecho cosas terribles pero que también la había querido a rabiar, y ella a él. No. Definitivamente no quería pensar en su hermano, aun después de tanto tiempo era una herida que aun no sanaba. 

El zumbido de tres móviles distrajo las mentes de la patrulla veterana, en las pantallas de estos aparatos aparecía el número del Ministerio.

-Parece que se han acordado de nosotros chicos

Dijo Lesba con una sonrisa torcida. 

"Sí, definitivamente un demonio con rostro de ángel" pensó Francisco.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino al despacho de Salvador era un camino familiar para la patrulla, era un camino que podrían realizar con los ojos cerrados incluso. A pesar de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no entraban en el despacho de Salvador, el trío comprobó con satisfacción que nada había cambiado en aquel lugar. Góngora sujetaba firmemente del brazo a Quevedo, pues todos sabían que este cojeaba, aunque su cojera no le había impedido ser un prodigio en el manejo de la espada, pero se resentía con las escaleras y otra cosa no, pero en Ministerio había suficientes escaleras como para construir por lo menos siete torres de Babel. 

-Espera, Francisco, no vayas tan embalado que luego te duele la pierna.

Dijo Góngora intentando frenar el ritmo de aquel torbellino de la naturaleza. Si se forzaba ahora cuando bajasen al pozo la cojera iba a ser más acusada debido al dolor, pero como de costumbre Quevedo le ignoró, era algo que hacía a menudo porque era él quien le decía las cosas, y aquel loco impulsivo amaba llevarle la contraria. Con una mirada exasperada, Góngora ayudó a Quevedo a sentarse y justo después le apartó la silla a Lesba, quien iba con sus habituales colores fuertes y vivos, contrastando con ellos y con la atmósfera austera del despacho, contrastando con Salvador y con Ernesto. Siendo un desafiante punto de color en aquel mundo gris que era aquel despacho. Contraria a Ernesto que parecía poderse fundir con las sombras, siempre llevando aquellos trajes negros… A veces Góngora pensaba que Lesba iba contra el mundo y que por eso ella y Quevedo se llevaban tan bien, no se daban cuenta que en aquella carrera suicida un día el mundo les daría un golpe que los destrozaría y Góngora temía que ese día llegase y las consecuencias que podía traer para esos dos.

-Gracias querido. 

Dijo Lesba sonriéndole con voz dulce, rompiendo esa linea oscura de pensamientos. No, ese día no iba a llegar, no iba a dejar que el destino destrozase a esos dos. Góngora se encogió de hombros ante la sonrisa de su amiga, parecía que estaba distraido, pero por supuesto que se dio cuenta de que Lesba intentaba no mirar hacia aquella zona oscura del despacho donde se encontraba Ernesto. Así que en un intento de proteger a la rubia Góngora se deslizó su máscara de jefe de patrulla.

-Por favor, centrados los dos   
-Estamos centrados. Respondieron esos dos al unísono  
Desde luego, de no ser porque les separaban siglos diferencia Luis comenzaría a plantearse muy seriamente que esos dos eran mellizos. 

-Me alegra verles de nuevo. Dijo Salvador, siempre tan correcto, tan educado

“Ya ¿y por qué será que no te creo?”   
Sin embargo lo que salió de los labios de Góngora fue:

-Y a nosotros recibir la llamada del Ministerio.

-Espero que hayan vuelto con energías porque la misión que les tengo que encomendar es muy delicada.

-¡Por favor jefe, que somos profesionales, nos hemos curtido en mil y una batallas! 

La indignación de Lesba era real, sus ojos verdes relucían con el ansia del fragor de la batalla el ansia de querer demostrar de lo que era capaz. Allí, con el cabello rubio rizado y aquellos ojos reluciendo así parecía que Lesba era una furia salida del infierno y aunque parecía más joven de lo que era en realidad debido a aquel peinado, nadie de aquella sala era tan tonto como para subestimarla, todos sabían de lo que era capaz. Y por si no bastaba con su historial todos recordaban todavía lo que había sucedido durante la rebelión de Leiva. 

-Nadie está poniendo en duda vuestras habilidades, señorita Julia.

El tono de Ernesto era conciliador. Durante un momento los ojos verdes y los ojos negros se encontraron una vez más y durante un momento nadie se atrevió a respirar tal era la tensión que no se podría cortar con un cuchillo probablemente con algo más grande como un hacha… no era una situación que les pillase de nuevas, por desgracia era algo que se repetía a menudo. Góngora notó la mano de Quevedo tensarse en la suya por debajo de la mesa, como si Quevedo temiese lo que fuese a pasar, pero Lesba le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y triunfal a Ernesto al tiempo que decía:

-Me alegro.

No, no había imaginado que el jefe de operaciones había puesto los ojos en blanco ante aquella bravata, miró a Quevedo quien parecía estar pensando muy seriamente el retar a duelo al jefe de operaciones por el honor de Lesba... otra vez. Y aunque Quevedo probablemente resultase vencedor de aquel duelo luego acabaría dando con sus huesos en la prisión ministerial y no podría escribir ninguna de las obras importantes del Siglo de Oro. Así que cuando Salvador volvió a hablar, Góngora dio un imperceptible suspiro de alivio. 

-Ahora que ya hemos aclarado todo y los egos están a salvo ¿podemos proceder por favor? Se ha detectado un complot para asesinar a Trajano antes de que este llegue a ser emperador, aprovechando el caos reinante del año de los cuatro emperadores. Como bien saben, Trajano fue el primer emperador hispano y su desaparición de la historia sería catastrófica. 

-Bueno, pues menos mal que uno de los tres es un romano ¿no?

"Dime por favor que tus ansias de querer salir de aquí no tienen que ver con que Ernesto y tú casi os matais ahora. Oh y Francisco seguro que quiere beberse todo el vino de Roma... esto va a ser un desastre"

Lesba por su parte sonreía, estaba más o menos en un tiempo cercano al suyo así que sabría como interactuar sin ser detectada y como camuflar a sus compañeros. Y sí, en parte era bueno volver a un tiempo cercano al suyo, toda su familia había muerto ya unos aniquilando a los otros... no habría peligro de que la reconociesen. 

-Y por favor tengan cuidado, les recuerdo que en aquella época había muchos envenenamientos. 

Lesba tenía la certeza que la preocupación de Salvador iba dirigida a lo que pudiera pasarles a aquellos dos poetas tan importantes en el Siglo de Oro que eran parte de su patrulla. ¿Envenenamientos? ¿Le venía a ella con envenamientos? Cuando tantos en su familia habían perecido de aquella manera, como su padre, al que no recordaba... era un bebé cuando Tiberio había ordenado que le echasen unas gotas en la comida. Por un momento las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza "Que me odien con tal de que me teman". Su hermano pensaba que así estaría a salvo de ser asesinado. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a Quevedo ni a Góngora, no cuando ellos habían vuelto por ella cuando todos los demás le habían dado la espalda. Así que Lesba se cruzó de brazos y con una sonrisa fría le respondió a Salvador:

-No se preocupe jefe, van conmigo. Me gustaría ver como intentan vencerme en mi propio campo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, no pensaba subirlo hasta que acabase las prácticas pero hoy he acabado dos puntos de la memoria y como estaba más relajada lo he podido subir. Por cierto, gracias por el aesthesic de Lesba, YourLaughIsAShowerInHell es preciosoooo.


	3. Capítulo III

Lesba cerró los ojos e inhaló fuerte el aroma del agua, por mucho que pasara el tiempo, seguía amando aquel aroma como cuando era una niña. Notaba como el viento del río jugaba con sus rizos, haciendo que aquel peinado que tanto se habían esforzado en hacerle en el Ministerio se fuese en parte a pique. La verdad fuera dicha, volver a una época tan cercana a su tiempo hacía que Lesba sintiese algo de nostalgia, pero para ella era un alivio poder volver a llevar el talismán de la diosa Hécate por fuera de la túnica. En el Ministerio actual y en las demás misiones tenía que llevarlo por dentro de la ropa y aunque entendía el por qué debía hacerlo le resultaba a veces algo incómodo. Era como si tuviera que ocultar quien era y de donde venía. 

Lesba tomó con cuidado la cabeza tallada en jade de la diosa y la observó brillar al sol. Aquel talismán había sido de su padre, Germánico. Aquel noble general al que las legiones del Rin le eran leales y que había sido el único que había podido contener a Tiberio mientras estaba vivo. Aquel talismán era lo único que conservaba de su padre. Calígula se había hecho con aquel talismán y lo había llevado durante los años que estuvo cautivo de Tiberio, pero cuando había llegado a emperador la había llamado un día a su estudio y se lo había puesto al cuello, su hermano, que por aquel entonces no mostraba las trazas de locura y de paranoia le había sonreído y había dicho que era momento que lo llevase, que esperaba que la diosa la protegería. Lesba nunca se lo había quitado desde el momento en el que su hermano se lo había puesto. La diosa la miraba con aquella mirada solemne y Lesba no pudo sino sonreír… sí, volvía a casa, volvían a Roma. 

Lesba tiró de la toga de Quevedo y le señaló la ciudad eterna que se abría ante ellos como por arte de magia, como si apareciera de la nada ante aquella embarcación que subía por el Tíber. 

-Mira Francisco, la ciudad eterna.

-Caray… es impresionante. 

Roma en su esplendor, con sus edificios de mármol y de adobe, con sus foros, templos y teatros dándoles la bienvenida. Sí, Lesba tuvo un momento de nostalgia, pero estaba feliz de poder volver a su ciudad y mostrarle esta vista a su más cercano amigo.   
-Que pena que Góngora se lo esté perdiendo, pobre, no se le da bien el navegar. ¿Tú como estás? Estamos solo unos años después de tu época.

-No te preocupes, querido, estoy bien. Sólo con algo de nostalgia pero eh, me alegro que no haya más Julio-Claudios después de Nerón.Ya sabes, dicen que el árbol de los Claudios da dos tipos de frutas: las dulces y las amargas… y por Júpiter, que de los cuatro que tuvimos solo nos salió un emperador bueno.

-¿No cuentas a Augusto, jodía?

-El no era un Claudio, era un Julio, él no venía de nuestro árbol loco. Bueno, creo que deberíamos pasar por el foro para ver si vemos a nuestro contacto, y si no le vemos es donde nos vamos a enterar más de todo. Ahí y en las tabernas. 

-¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te quiero, rubia?

-No, hoy no lo habías dicho. Pero ya lo sé, soy irresistible. 

Ambos amigos intercambiaron una risa antes de irse a buscar a su jefe de patrulla que tenía una cara muy pálida y estaba blasfemando acerca de los barcos y de cómo estos eran instrumentos creados por Belcebú. Una vez ya recompuestos, la patrulla más veterana del Ministerio desembarcó del barco para poder observar desde un plano más cercano la ciudad eterna de Roma. Dirigieron sus pasos hacia el foro pues en aquel lugar era donde se publicaban las noticias y las leyes, así que era un buen sitio por donde empezar a buscar información acerca de cuál era la situación actual.

Lo que les chocaba a Quevedo y a Góngora era que en aquel momento, el futuro emperador solo tenía 6 años, no era una amenaza, aún no se había ganado el corazón de sus legiones ¿por qué actuar ahora?

-Pero de verdad ¿ cargarse a un niño de 6 años? 

-Pero ese niño de 6 años será un gran general cuando sea mayor, ¿qué mejor manera de evitarse sustos que eliminándolo cuando aún no es una amenaza?

-Lesba cariño, a veces me das miedo. 

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Luis? La crianza que me dieron. Vosotros mejor que nadie sabeis que estoy en contra de que intenten atentar contra los niños… pero puedo ver por qué lo quieren hacer. Es como… si ella se hubiese hecho mayor podría haber reclamado el trono imperial. Mi hermano testó para que su hija le sucediera, le daba igual que fuese una mujer.

Durante un instantela voz de Lesba se quebró, no era justo… y aunque había pasado el tiempo, esa herida no había sanado. Su sobrina… ¿qué tan diferente hubiera sido todo si le hubieran dejado quedarse con su sobrina? Habría renunciado al Ministerio sin dudarlo y la habría criado. No sabe si lo hubiese hecho bien, pues sus referencias en ese campo eran un poco por no decir muy desastrosas. Su madre había sido permisiva tal vez para intentar mitigar la conciencia que le mordía por noche diciéndole que estaba abandonando a sus hijos más pequeños en pos de conjuras. En realidad, lo más parecido que Lesba había tenido a un padre había sido su tío Claudio. Aquel hombre tan callado, quien se fingía tonto para escapar las purgas familiares, quien exageraba su tartamudeo pero que siempre había mostrado cierta dulzura hacia ella cuando hablaban de los etruscos… y luego estaba Calígula. Calígula que solo le había llevado 6 años pero que había sido tan protector como un padre con ella. 

Si le hubiesen dejado, ella hubiera hecho lo indecible para darle una buena vida a su sobrina. Lejos del poder, cierto, pero se hubiera esforzado por hacer que tuviese una infancia feliz. Que cuando hubiese llegado la adolescencia no se sintiese aterrada de… Lesba sintió el nudo en su pecho apretarse.

-Joder, no tenían que habernos mandado aquí ¡estamos muy cerca de eso, y es normal que te duela!

-Francisco, da igual donde estemos, esa herida la voy a llevar hasta el día en que cruce el río con Caronte. Aunque nunca podré pagarte lo que hiciste. Y ahora, queridos, quitar esas caras largas… vamos a demostrarle al jefe que se equivoca al subestimarnos.

Góngora asintió, pero su gesto era serio.

-¿De verdad que estarás bien, Lesba?

Lesba no respondió, se echó a andar con paso rápido y decidido hacia el foro romano. Dejando a sus espaldas a sus dos amigos quienes compartieron una mirada en la que ambos expresaron, sin necesidad de palabras, que estaban preocupados por lo que esta misión podía desencadenar en la rubia. 

-Te juro que hay veces que le prendería fuego al Ministerio.

-Te creo, Francisco. Pero sólo podemos asegurarnos de que ella no se haga daño al caer.

-No, narigón, ella lleva cayendo mucho tiempo… lleva cayendo desde que le quitaron la posibilidad de alejarse y llevarse a la niña. Lleva cayendo desde que ese malnacido en su afán por seguir las reglas y probarse el mejor agente la hizo pedazos.

-¡Chitón, Francisco! Que estás hablando del jefe de operaciones… no puedes irte contra él ¿qué quieres, otra revuelta? Aunque nos pese, ella siempre va a elegir salvarle a él. Le quiere.

Quevedo tuvo que morderse la lengua, pues vio en los ojos de su compañero una resignación que le hacía ver que Góngora sabía más de lo que les hacía creer. Esbozando una irónica sonrirsa, Quevedo apoyó el brazo en el hombro de Góngora.

-Entonces, no queda sino batirnos.

Góngora negó, aunque en sus ojos mieles brillaba el cariño. 

-Venga, déjate de duelos y vamos a ver qué lechugas se les ha perdido a la familia de Trajano en Roma en el año más peligroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero decir que Calígula cuando llegó a Emperador escribió un testamento en el que decía que de morir, el poder debía pasar a su hermana Drusilla. Ni que decir tiene que los historiadores se lo tomaron como una muestra más de la locura del Emperador. Así que en mi fic, Calígula testó para que el hijo o hija que llegase a nacer de su unión con su última esposa, Cesonia, llegase a reinar, independientemente de que fuese hombre o mujer. 
> 
> Me he tomado libertades con lo de la estancia de Trajano en roma en el año de los cuatro Emperadores, pero es que no hay nada de la niñez de Trajano, así que ¿Por qué no? Además es un momento histórico interesante. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;)


	4. Capítulo IV

Lesba cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente se centrara en el chasquido de las llamas en los pebeteros y en el aroma del incienso. Había sido relativamente fácil encontrar a los asesinos pagados para asesinar al futuro Emperador, como le había dicho a Salvador, ellos eran unos profesionales y tenían la experiencia de su lado. Pero eso no significaba que ahora no se encontrasen en la parte más delicada de la misión: cazar a los asesinos e impedirles actuar, pillarles in fraganti para cortar todo de raíz. Como estaban además en guerra, no sería dificil hacerlos desaparecer eso si, a ver si antes podían obtener información… aunque Lesba lo dudaba, los asesinos a sueldo pocas veces conocían la identidad de su empleador. 

Así que antes del momento crucial, aquí estaba ella, en el templo de Minerva, rezando. Dejó que su mente se calmase por el chasquido de las llamas y el olor del incienso y cuando se sintió lista, Lesba levantó las manos hacia la diosa de la guerra y de la inteligencia y comenzó su particular plegaria, esa misma plegaria que entonaba siempre que podía y cada vez que se encontraba de misión. 

-Oh Minerva, valiente diosa. Tú que eres protectora de los guerreros y de los audaces, tú que desafías al mundo de los hombres al blandir tu escudo. Por favor mi diosa, guía mi mano para que sea rápida y así poder proteger a mi gente, haz que mis enemigos mueran gritando y arrepentidos de haberse atrevido a tocar a mi gente. Ayúdame a cumplir una vez más con mi misión, ayudame a proteger a mis compañeros cuando Plutón ronda. Permíteme ser una vez más el escudo que protege a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo. 

No pudo evitar acordarse de cuando era más joven y Calígula comenzaba con sus brotes de locura creyendo que era el alter ego de Júpiter, tal era su convicción que había asignado roles divinos a Drusilla, a Claudio y a ella misma. Según su hermano, ella era el alter ego de Minerva. Y aunque le había parecido halagador que su hermano pensase así de ella, una parte de ella le decía que se debía respetar a los dioses, que había cosas sobre las que no se debía bromear. Volver a aquel tiempo le estaba trayendo muchos recuerdos, pero Lesba había aprendido a ser fuerte y a encajar esas heridas que la vida le hacía. Aunque esas heridas a veces no pudieran cicatrizar porque ella no se atrevía a pensar en ellas… y ya no hablemos de decirle a su patrulla que estaba mal. Ya la habían visto destrozada una vez y eso solo había servido para que se preocupasen por ella.

-Minerva por favor, ayúdame a no fallar.

Cuando abandona el templo Lesba es una fiera resuelta a acabar la misión de manera satisfactoria, a probar a sus compañeros que puede hacerlo, a probarle al Ministerio que no importa las veces que la hieran que ella se seguirá levantando. Y quiere probarse a si misma que puede hacerlo, que esto no la afecta demasiado, que puede y va a sobreponerse a sus recuerdos y a sus miedos. 

“Soy la hija de Germánico, y voy a enseñaros de lo que soy capaz”.

Cuando el asesino intenta golpear aquella noche en la cena ofertada por la familia de Trajano se lleva una enorme sorpresa al verse descubierto y superado por aquella mujer de pelo rubio quien le mira con superioridad, tras una “charla” con Quevedo en el que este consigue persuadir al asesino para que hable el trío ya tiene una pista clara que seguir. La madre de Trajano les agradece su intervención, pero se queda mirando a Lesba fijamente como si estuviera pensando.

-¿No nos hemos visto antes?

Maldita sea la manía de su hermano de representarlas a las tres en las monedas y en encargar una estatua con su rostro. Sin embargo a Lesba no le tiembla la voz al mentir.

 

-Lo dudo, nací en Lesbos y resido en Hispania.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? 

Quevedo y Góngora se miran espantados porque Lesba no puede pasar por la hermana de ninguno de ellos, no se parecen en nada, además hay impaciencia porque tienen que seguir la pista antes de que esta se enfríe o su objetivo se entere de que está siendo cazado. 

-Torquemada Livia. 

Y el duo de poetas se mira con confusión ¿Y ese apellido? ¿qué tornillo se le ha soltado a la rubia para usar un apellido asociado a la leyenda negra española? Ninguno de los dos saben la verdad de ese apellido, pues ese es un secreto entre Ernesto y ella, un secreto que Lesba lleva guardando celosamente años y que no le ha contado a nadie. Pero la madre de Trajano parece creerla y les agradece que hayan salvado a su hijo.

-Cuide de él, seguro que va a llegar muy alto en la vida. 

Y cuando por fin se ponen en marcha en la emoción de la caza de su objetivo el trío se siente vivo, feliz de volver a la acción. Como de costumbre Francisco se luce cuando llega el momento de reducir a su enemigo y si, saben que esto no estaba en el guión pero estaba en la lista de de las personas que murieron durante el año de los cuatro emperadores, así que Lesba hace aparecer una botellita de cianuro de uno de los pliegues de su peplo y se lo obliga a tragar.

-No es tan divertido ahora, ¿no? Mira que querer envenenar a un niño.

No es la primera vez que Lesba mata, y algo le dice en su corazón que no será la última vez que lo haga. Pero en vez de sentir arrepentimiento siente algo parecido a la satisfacción al saber que han podido salvar al futuro emperador Trajano y que ya su enemigo no podrá volver a intentar acabar con él. Con un movimiento fluido, Lesba vuelve a ocultar la botellita entre los pliegues de su peplo y mira con los ojos brillantes a sus compañeros.

-Quien atenta contra un niño no merece compasión.

-Amén a eso. ¿Bueno, nos vamos a casa y le decimos al jefe que lo conseguimos?

-¿Decirle? Más bien restregarle, Luis… y yo no me quiero ir aún he oido que las fiestas romanas son una maravilla. ¿No nos podemos quedar un ratito más? 

-Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo, Francisco, ¡¡a casa ahora mismo!! 

-Desde luego chico, no sé que tienes contra divertirte un poco. 

Lesba se encontró sonriendo ante la inminente pelea de la parejita, con cuidado tocó el brazo de Quevedo y le susurró al oido que un día cuando Góngora estuviese ocupado en el siglo XVI se lo llevaba a una verdadera fiesta romana. Quevedo sonrió como un niño en la mañana de Reyes y atrajo a Lesba hacia él, quien se sentía más relajada ahora que todo había acabado. 

-¿Que tal si nos tomamos algo y luego nos vemos Juego de tronos? Así en modo relax

-Claro Livy porque es muy relajante ver intrigas palaciegas y tener a este tarareando las lluvias de Castamere por casa… pero vale volvamos al siglo XXI


	5. Capítulo V

Gonzalo era paciente, sabía esperar antes de acabar con sus enemigos. Le encantaba ver como estos bajaban la guardia al creerse a salvo, para darse cuenta demasiado tarde, de dónde venía aquella puñalada. Gonzalo sabía esperar, eso no le importaba. No cuando sabía que el premio sería muy satisfactorio: reescribir la historia, de una manera más justa, mejor para todos. Por fin los verdaderos héroes recibirán la vida que les había sido negada... recuperaría la vida que le había sido arrebatada injustamente. No una vez, sino varias. Eso sí que le llenaba de ira y de dolor, recordar todas y cada una de sus vidas pasadas y el dolor de siempre perder al ser más amado a manos de la traición y recibir siempre la excusa "el tiempo es el que es" 

Inconscientemente los ojos de Gonzalo se dirigieron hacia Marina, quien parecía ocultarse tras aquellos archivos que detectaban los cambios históricos. Decidiendo cuales decía al Ministerio y cuales ocultar. ¿raro que esta vez se hubiesen tornado las tornas entre ellos y él fuese un hombre ahora cuando en la vida pasada había sido una mujer y lo mismo para ella? Por favor, después de tantas vidas había sido ambas cosas, eso no le resultaba traumatizante sino divertido. Lo común en todas y cada una de esas vidas era que siempre se encontraban, se enamoraban y luego él se quedaba destrozado tras su prematura muerte a manos de esos malditos del Ministerio... pero esta vez no iba a dejarlo pasar, esta vez las cosas serían diferentes y se aseguraría de que probasen su propia medicina. 

-Vas a hacer un agujero en la pared si la sigues mirando tan fijamente, Gonzalo.

Dijo Marina con una media sonrisa, levantando los ojos de los algoritmos de la pantalla del ordenador. Con aquel cabello leonino de color bronce y aquellos ojos marrón-verdoso ocultos tras aquellas gafas metálicas con figuras de estrellas blancas se escondía una mirada soñadora y a la vez desengañada. Parecía más joven de lo que era tal vez por ese rostro aniñado que hacía que causase sorpresa descubrir que estaba más cerca de los 30 que de los 20. Gonzalo se descubrió perdiéndose una vez más en aquellos ojos que conocía tan bien, pues no por nada aparecían siempre en sus sueños y en sus pesadillas en todas y cada una de sus vidas. 

-Solo estaba pensando.

-Más bien planeando la destrucción de alguien, tenías ese gesto en la cara   
Dijo ella imitándolo como para querer probar su punto. Olvidando los cambios temporales un momento (puesto que había relativa tranquilidad y que aquello era más importante) Marina se situó al lado de Gonzalo, acariciando el hombro de él, intentando transmitir con aquel gesto la tranquilidad que parecía faltarle a su amado. 

-Gonzalo, tranquilo, no hay peligro inminente. Ni hay asesinos a sueldo buscándonos ni hay programada ninguna ejecución… 

-¿Y cuanto tiempo crees tú que nos va a durar esa tranquilidad? En algún momento esto va a estallar y esta vez no va a pasar ¡esta vez no voy a perderte! 

Y olvidándose de que están en pleno Ministerio la pareja se abraza con fuerza al tiempo que se besan con desesperación, como si temiesen que el tiempo otra vez les encuentre y les separe una vez más. Pero Gonzalo esta vez luce decidido a cambiar su sino, esta vez no piensa quedarse solo y roto de dolor.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del Ministerio cierto trío estaba aprovechando para desayunar, que normalmente lo hacían en casa, donde podían estar más tranquilos y relajados pero después de que el Ministerio les llamase ayer a las 3 de la mañana diciendo que había habido lío padre con la visita de Carlos Estuardo a la corte española en el siglo XVII pues no habían tenido tiempo de pasar por casa todavía, y estaban aún algo cansados como para meterse en viaje sin café. Luis, más despierto que sus compañeros se acercó a la mesa llevando las tazas de café.

-Tomaroslo de un trago a ver si así hace efecto.

-Echo de menos el café de casa, esto está más amargo que el alma del Conde Duque de Olivares.

Protestó Quevedo mientras se tomaba el café, este giró la cabeza para ver a Lesba apoyada en su hombro medio dormida. Quevedo empezó a mover el hombro para despertar a su amiga al tiempo que Góngora intentaba no desternillarse de la risa al ver la cara de confusión de la romana al verse despertada de tan brusca manera. Góngora no pudo ocultar su risa, pero le tendió la taza de café de todas maneras:

-Lesba despierta, café.

-Estoy despierta, solo había entornado los ojos un momento. Yo creo que el café del Ministerio tiene algo que nos hace a ser yonkis, todos los odiamos y todos venimos a por más.

-No te digo yo que no a eso… ahora tomate el café anda. 

-Si papá.

-No me vengas con “sí papá” ¡lo juro, a veces parecéis mis hijos en vez de mi amiga y mi novio! 

-Luis, no me regañes anda… no tan temprano.

-Yo lo que me pregunto es si Ernesto tiene casa ¿como podía estar aqui a las 3 de la mañana y ahora seguir aquí? ¿No dormirá aquí no?

Dijo Quevedo espantado al ver entrar al jefe de operaciones, es que apostaría una ronda de chupitos a que el jefe de operaciones no se había ido aun a casa y no manifestaba señales de irse pronto. Y ¡oh, horror, venía directo hacia ellos! Quevedo no estaba lo suficientemente borracho para lidiar tan temprano con el jefe de operaciones, estaba demasiado sobrio para esto, ¡maldición! 

-Joder que viene hacia aquí, preferiría lidiar ahora con Torquemada antes que con este tío.  
Musitó Quevedo mosqueado, Lesba le dirigió una sonrisilla que no supo como clasificar, pero Quevedo sospechaba que su amiga del alma aun estaba medio dormida y no procesaba todo con claridad, pero oye, ella lo intentaba.

-Ah, están aquí. Les estaba buscando por todo el Ministerio. Como no habéis pasado a dar el informe…

-Por favor, Ernesto ten compasión ¡no podemos meternos en modo rellenar informe sin café! 

Dijo Lesba encarándose a Ernesto al tiempo que levantaba las manos en un gesto dramático, Góngora les miraba con ojos serios, no otra pelea de estos dos ahora no por favor, que era demasiado temprano y aun el café no le había hecho efecto. Pero contrario a los temores del cordobés, el gesto de Ernesto se suavizó un poco (¿o tal vez estaba alucinando por falta de sueño?, Góngora no podía estar seguro) 

-Quiero el informe antes de que acabe el día ¿de acuerdo?

-Me pongo a ello en cuanto este brebaje infernal haga su magia, lo prometo.

-No se como puedes beber el café negro 

-A la fuerza ahorcan o eso dicen… 

-Pues procura que no te ahorquen, o no hasta que me des ese informe. 

Y dicho esto Ernesto se fue dejando tras de si a dos poetas con la boca abierta de par en par. Quevedo miró la taza de café, a Ernesto que se iba de la cafetería, volvía a la taza de café y luego miró a su novio aterrorizado.

-Luis ¿había drogas en el café? ¡Juraría que he visto al innombrable ser amable!

Mientras tanto Lesba ocultaba como buenamente podía su perplejidad, Ernesto y ella hablando sin discutir y es más, habría jurado que había bromeado con ella. La romana miró la taza de café y se levantó para ir a por otro.


	6. Capítulo VI

Góngora lanzó un improperio cuando aquel maldito peatón salió de la nada y le obligó a dar un frenazo brusco. A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, Quevedo se puso en modo combativo y parecía que estaba pensando seriamente el bajarse del coche para cantarle las cuarenta al dichoso peatón:

-Di que sí, tu cruza por en medio de la calle ¡¡que tienes un paso de cebra al lado!! Mírale, si es que se sonrie y todo el hideputa

-Francisco ni se te ocurra bajar del coche.

-¡Pero Luis mírale si le falta poco para estallar en carcajadas! Se aprovecha de que eres un conductor responsable y que no quieres provocar un accidente.

-¡¡Francisco no me fastidies, que no estamos en el siglo XVII que estamos en el XXI!! No puedes bajarte del coche y retarle a duelo en medio de la calle.

Por más que ese hideputa se merezca una bronca, pensó Góngora para sí, porque si, estaba de acuerdo con su novio que ese tío era un temerario pero era consciente de que si le daba la razón Francisco se iba a bajar del coche y a liarse a tortazo limpio en plena calle. Pero como de costumbre, Quevedo no le hizo caso y se bajó del coche y más rápido de lo que podría parecer se fue a por el peatón que al verle bajar del coche comenzaba a mostrar un semblante preocupado.

-¡¡Maldito loco, vuelve al coche en instante!!! ¡¡Francisco, o subes ahora mismo o esta noche acabas en el sofá!!

Pero ni con esas, Francisco Quevedo era un hombre combativo que no se callaba ante nada y que si no se metía en por lo menos diez peleas diarias no se sentía completo. Góngora se llevó las manos a la cara cabreado, a su alrededor los demás coches pitaban y mientras tanto Quevedo había pasado de insultos a sacudir a aquel peatón. En menos de qué ¿5 minutos? Los coches pitaban, le pasaban por varios lados y más bien parecía que en cualquier momento iban a arrollar a Quevedo que seguía dándole su merecido al peatón. Góngora se estaba estresando, así que al final hizo lo único que podía hacer:sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla y chillarle preocupado a ese desastre:

-¡Francisco sube al coche que te van a arrollar!

¿En qué momento su vida se había convertido en una película de acción? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Góngora a medida que se alejaba a toda pastilla de aquella escena, mientras esperaba que nadie hubiese grabado la situación. Que no quería otra bronca del Ministerio, que no les dejaban demasiado cuartelillo por todo aquello que si su fundador era un traidor pues ojito con ellos… aunque claro, luego venían de buenas e incluso a veces Salvador había pasado nochebuena con ellos, pero nunca te podías fiar del todo. Góngora salió de sus pensamientos por el tono indignado de Quevedo:

-¡Pero iba ganando, Luis!

-Ya pero casi te atropellan, que los coches estaban pasando por todos lados. Menos mal que uno de los dos tiene cabeza.

-¿Nunca te cansas de no meter las narices donde no te llaman? ¿El ser siempre correcto y cabal?

-Primero de todo, esa broma ya las usado tantas veces que ya ha perdido la gracia. Y segundo, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que tú y la loca que hemos dejado en casa, no os hagáis daño cuando se os enciende la vena de “Voy a ponerme en modo Rambo”. Me aterra que un día os metáis en un lío del que no podáis salir.

-Te preocupas demasiado, narigón.

-Tengo motivos para ello.

-Pero nos quieres igual, aunque no lo admitas.

Góngora lanzó una risa ante aquel comentario casi infantil. Desde luego, el desastre nunca cambiaría, pero ese era parte de su encanto.  

-Oye, no te me pongas estupendo. Claro que os quiero, por eso me preocupo.

-Acuérdate que hay que pasar por el herbolario, que Lesba se ha quedado sin sus hierbas para dormir.

Góngora negó con la cabeza, vale, eso significaba subir por Vallehermoso. Así que la siguiente a la izquierda.   _Por lo menos Lesba está durmiendo algo, que eso ya es un avance._ Lesba siempre se ponía exaltada la víspera de que Irene fuese a comer a casa, se ponía en un modo que Góngora solo podía describir como el de alguien que quería agradar de sobre manera y así convencer a Irene de que siguiese viniendo.

-¿Te pasa algo, Luis?

-¿No me digas que ahora te preocupas por mi?

-¡Serás cabrón, narigón!

Oh, sí, Góngora adoraba esa faceta de su relación, en la que ambos no podían sino pelearse o picarse mutuamente. Era algo divertido, era algo suyo. Pero ambos sabían que a la hora de la verdad no habría fuerza capaz de impedir que sacasen la cara el uno por el otro. 

-Oye ¿qué me dices si después de hacer la compra nos vamos por ahí y nos dedicamos el resto del día a nosotros?

-Joder Luis, te treparía como una barricada ahora mismo.

-Espera que aparque el coche, Francisco, que soy un conductor responsable ¿Recuerdas? 

Dijo Góngora guiñándole descaradamente el ojo, cosa que provocó que Quevedo se pusiese a reír como un loco. Quienes les viesen ahora no verían a dos archienemigos, o a dos grandes poetas enfrentados del siglo XVII, solo verían a Luis y a Francisco, una pareja muy dispar que se necesitaba. No solo para desafiarse mutuamente y mejorar, sino para ser mejores personas. Que al final del día era lo único que importaba: tener a alguien a tu lado que te dijese las verdades a la cara y que estuviese dispuesto a luchar a tu lado hasta las últimas consecuencias. 


	7. Capítulo VII

_La oscuridad lo invadía todo, y el sonido de las gotas del agua cayendo era algo persistente, fue a llevarse las manos a la los ojos, como si así pudiese apartar el velo negro que lo cubría todo pero entonces notó que no podía apenas mover los brazos así que se puso a tirar, presa del pánico, pero no podía moverlos, notaba el frío cortante de los grilletes cerrarse en torno a sus muñecas. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista se vio cegada por el parpadeo de una antorcha y allí con aspecto demencial que no hacía otra cosa que incrementarse debido a las chispas de la antorcha estaba su marido quien le sonreía con aquel gesto de crueldad que era tan propio de él._

_-Se acabó el juego, pedazo de zorra. Nadie va a salvarte ahora_

_No, no, no, pensó Lesba con terror. Todo menos eso, por favor…._

_Los dedos de Marco Vinicio acariciaron su rostro y su cuerpo, se veía extrañamente complacido al verla tan aterrorizada. Casi la veía con algo parecido a la ternura._

_-¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las alimañas como tú, esposa mía? Que se las encierra. Dentro de unos años no van a quedar de ti ni tus huesos, aunque… si te sientes sola tal vez un día te haga una visita._

_Lesba grita al tiempo que Marco ríe  y la abandona en aquella cueva asegurándose de cerrar la salida, de cortarle la ruta de escape y dejarla atrapada y sola en la oscuridad._

_-NOOO; DEJADME SALIR ¡DEJADME SALIR!_

_El eco de su propia voz parece burlarse de ella y solo hay oscuridad a su alrededor, el tacto de las cadenas y el sonido de las gotas cayendo…_

Lesba se levanta de la cama empapada en sudor y las lágrimas fluyendo libremente, sentía las paredes oprimirle el pecho y como respirar era una tarea dura, era como si le hubieran metido un ascua ardiendo en el pecho. Las paredes de la habitación parecían avanzar peligrosamente hacia ella, corría el riesgo de ser aplastada por ellas.

En una situación normal, la razón le hubiera dicho que aquel pensamiento era ridículo, que no estaba en Pandataria, que estaba en su casa, en el siglo XXI no en el siglo I. Pero la pesadilla era demasiado real en aquel momento. Aquel miedo que la invadía se asemejaba a un caballo desbocado y los caballos cuando se desbocan no atienden a razones. E igual que un caballo desbocado, Lesba salió corriendo de aquella silenciosa casa que aquel momento se le asemejaba más a una prisión que a un refugio.

Madrid pasó como un borrón ante sus ojos, las calles se sucedían una tras otra sin orden ni concierto, pues todo aquello era un borrón confuso. Lo que era real eran las voces de los fantasmas del pasado, era como si la pesadilla hubiese abierto la caja de Pandora que eran sus recuerdos, pues ahora estos asaltaban sin piedad la mente de Lesba. Lesba quien seguía corriendo por Madrid en pijama intentando escapar de su propia mente.

_ <<No puedes escapar, no hay salida.>> _

La voz de Marco sonó muy alta en su mente, y por un momento ella pensó que él estaba cerca, tenía que correr, tenía que escapar porque si Marco la encontraba… la respiración de Lesba se volvió más rápida, pero por más que Lesba trataba de llevarse el aire a los pulmones este no parecía llegar y la voz de Marco sonaba cada vez más y más cerca. Prácticamente podía sentir ahora su aliento en la nuca y Lesba lanzó un grito de pánico, ¿agente del Ministerio? No había rastro de la agente del Ministerio por ninguna parte, estaba opacada por la chica asustada.

_ <<No puedes escapar, no hay salida.>> _

**Livia, Livia, Livia**

_ <<¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las alimañas como tú?>> _

**Livia, respira, no es real. Livia vuelve.**

_ <<Patética, débil, hay rameras que son más complacientes que tú.>> _

**Livia, vuelve. No es real.**

-¡¡Déjame por favor!!

-Tranquila, no es real… no

Porque a la voz cruel de Marco se le sobrepone otra voz igual de familiar pero que suena mucho más cerca, suena preocupada y protectora. Lo que es real y sus miedos parecen desdibujarse. Y Lesba ya no está segura de si está soñando o está despierta, está confusa.

No sabe dónde está, no sabe qué está pasando, pero la voz de Ernesto suena extrañamente real y Lesba intenta enfocarse en la sensación de esas manos familiares que la tienen agarrada por los hombros, impidiéndole irse al suelo mientras lucha por respirar.

-Respira... 

-No sé donde estoy... -La voz de Lesba suena extrañamente temblorosa casi como si estuviera recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper a llorar allí mismo- Por favor, ayúdame.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo.

Tal vez en otro momento Lesba hubiera recordado que Ernesto y ella no se llevaban precisamente bien, pero en aquel momento ninguno de los dos parecía acordarse de aquello. Ernesto la tenía abrazada con fuerza, como si así pudiese protegerla. Lesba se aferraba con desesperación a la chaqueta de Ernesto quien no cesaba de repetir:

-Te tengo, Livia, te tengo. Estás a salvo.

No era la primera vez que pasaba esto, pensó el jefe de operaciones con amargura. Hacía años, cuando Livia había vuelto de su segundo destierro en Pandataria las pesadillas habían estado a la orden del día y con ellas las noches sin dormir, teniendo a veces que perseguir a una aterrorizada Livia por Madrid. Y tal como había sucedido durante aquellas noches Ernesto solo podía abrazar con fuerza a Livia mientras esta lloraba. Cuando ella pareció calmarse un poco los ojos azules y los verdes se encontraron de nuevo.

-Lo siento, era tan real…

-¿Te sientes con fuerzas para caminar?

Y así, juntos, ambos emprendieron el camino familiar hacia un Ministerio del Tiempo que estaba completamente vacío, pero aquello era lo normal pues era muy de madrugada y faltaban horas para que entrasen de nuevo los funcionarios. Lo que les venía genial, Livia era orgullosa, no le gustaba que la vieran de esa manera.  ¿Cuántas noches habían realizado esa misma rutina? Volver al Ministerio, donde ella siempre se dejaba en la taquilla ropa por si pasaba algo como esto y así ocultar que había perdido la pelea con sus demonios internos. Como si aquello fuese algo de lo que avergonzarse. Ernesto sabía que debería irse a casa, pero sería una irresponsabilidad tremenda el dejarla sola en este estado. Y aunque ya no estuviesen juntos, sentía en lo más profundo de su alma que no debía dejarla sola, no cuando los estragos de la pesadilla aun estaban demasiado presentes. Sin mediar palabra, Ernesto cogió la radio que tenía en su despacho y sintonizó La Rosa de los Vientos, aquel programa de radio que daban de madrugada y al que ambos eran adictos, pues brindaba compañía en aquellas horas en las que el insomnio y la soledad de la noche amenazaban con sepultarles. 

Estuvieron un rato allí en silencio, ambos escuchando el programa, que sí, que había perdido gran parte de su magia desde la muerte de Juan Antonio Cebrián. Hasta que entonces Lesba habló, se le notaba más calmada:

-Ernesto.

-Dime

-Gracias.

Él solo pudo atinar a sonreírle. No, no era justo que ella pidiese perdón por haberse dejado llevar por el miedo, aunque ese siempre había sido un tema pendiente entre los dos pues ella apenas si hablaba de sus pesadillas, pero era algo turbio, algo que la remordía por dentro y no le daba tregua.  _Basta, Ernesto, eso ya no es asunto tuyo, ya no estáis juntos._ Pero aun se preocupaba por ella. Así que cuando ella se fue con las primeras luces del sol, antes de que entrasen los demás funcionarios que tenían turno de fin de semana Ernesto se encontró yendo hacia el pasillo de las puertas. 

La puerta le llevó al jardín de una villa romana, pero no tardó en ser ocupado por una chica joven de unos 15 años. Una chica a la que conocía muy bien,  porque aquella chica era Lesba.

Lesba cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara, como si así pudiese ocultar al mundo su dolor y su desesperanza. Era demasiado visibles las señales que su marido le había dejado después de otra noche más en la que había ejercido sus derechos conyugales sobre ella, y ya no hablaba del camisón que estaba lleno de sangre, también tenía moretones en la cara… y se preguntó qué había hecho para que los dioses la castigasen así. Quería escapar de allí, quería correr a los brazos de Drusilla y acurrucarse allí como una niña pequeña, quería que su hermana la protegiese. 

De repente sintió que no estaba sola en aquella terraza y Lesba se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a una figura encapuchada que vestía de negro, no le alcanzaba a ver la cara. 

-Si has venido a matarme, no te andes con rodeos, estoy preparada. 

La muerte no era tan terrible como el vivir casada con Marco Vinicio, es más, si aquel encapuchado había venido a matarla estaría feliz, sería libre. Se acabarían las lágrimas y los golpes, sería libre… la voz de la figura sonó grave, como la voz de un hombre mayor. 

-No he venido a matarte. No tengas miedo, Livia Julia… 

La voz sonaba extrañamente afectada, como si le doliese verla en ese estado, y tarde Lesba se acordó del aspecto que presentaba. 

-Se que ahora lo ves todo negro, que piensas que no hay salida. Pero no debes rendirte, tienes un futuro brillante por delante. 

-¿Eres alguna clase de profeta o algo así?

No sabía por qué lo sabía, pero Lesba presentía que el encapuchado estaba sonriendo con algo parecido al humor bajo la capucha. 

-Algo así… Livia tu futuro es brillante, vas a salir de esta, vas a vivir las mil aventuras que tu corazón anhela y vas a encontrar a gente que te quiere y que no te dejará en la estacada, vas a ser libre y vas a influir en mucha gente, pero para ello tienes que ser fuerte ahora y aferrarte a vivir. 

-¿quién eres tú?

La voz guardó silencio unos momentos para responder con una voz tenue una verdad que no se atrevía a reconocer delante de la versión adulta de Lesba.:

-Alguien que te aprecia. 


	8. Capítulo VIII

Lesba se dejó caer en el sofá pegada a Irene, sí sabía que era algo ilógico e infantil, pero eran aquellos pequeños momentos en los que Lesba podía estar cerca de su sobrina que le salía ese instinto de tenerla cerca, de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Una sobrina por la que habría dejado el Ministerio gustosamente si eso hubiese significado el poderla criar ella. Pero el destino tenía aun un sentido del humor más macabro que su hermano, porque ahora ella e Irene eran prácticamente de la misma edad, tal vez Irene aparentaba un poco más. Lesba se inclinó en el sofá y apartó uno de los mechones de pelo rubios de Irene de la cara de esta.

 

-Nena ¿estás bien? Tienes cara de triste

 

Irene parecía haber heredado de su madre aquel sexto sentido para leer las emociones de la gente, eso aparte de los ojos chocolate que parecían iluminarlo todo. Aquellos ojos que cuando se clavababan en ella hacía que Lesba temblase por dentro. No, no le gustaba ver a Irene preocupada por ella, ser una razón por la que esos ojos se nublasen y más aun cuando Irene llevaba una época mala. 

 

-No cariño, no te preocupes simplemente que ayer fue una noche dura.

 

Y en parte no estaba mintiendo, anoche fue una noche de las malas, en las que las pesadillas habían sido tan reales que se había visto indefensa ante ellas y como tenía terror ante la mera idea de volverse a dormir y volver a soñar con Marco pues se había puesto a limpiar la casa como una posesa y después a cocinar hasta que había parecido que en vez de ir a comer Irene a casa iba a aparecer por allí una maldita legión romana. Menos mal que existían los congeladores en este siglo, así al menos se evitaban el pedir comida porque Francisco y Luis tenían más peligro en una cocina que su bisabuela envenenando a la gente.

 

-Lesba, que ya no soy una niña a la que debas proteger.

 

-Ya lo sé, Irene, se que eres perfectamente capaz de patearle el culo a cualquiera que te subestime. Pero eso no va a impedir que me sigas importando y te siga queriendo guardar las espaldas.

 

La primera vez que había visto a Irene después de que se la arrancasen de los brazos ella había tenido 5 años y a ella se le había parado el corazón ante la oleada de amor que había sentido en aquel momento. Cada pequeño instante que había podido robarle al Ministerio, había ido a ver a Irene. Siempre siendo su sombra, su ángel guardián aunque bueno, ella de ángel tenía más bien poco, todo había que admitirlo.

 

-¿Y bueno? ¿Qué tal te van las cosas con Susana?

 

-Lesba, detestas a Susana

 

-Ya pero quiero verte feliz y si ella lo consigue me morderé la lengua, palabra de romana.

 

Por Irene estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese, aunque si, detestaba a Susana. En parte porque tenía un aire de traicionera y altanera que le recordaba demasiado a su hermana Agripina y aunque estuviera mal que Lesba lo dijera porque Agripina había sido su hermana y supuestamente debías querer a tu familia… pero ella nunca la había soportado. Donde Drusilla había sido ternura y amor Agripina había sido manipulación y orgullo. ¿De verdad podía Irene alcanzar la felicidad junto a alguien así? Pero habían sido unos tiempos duros para ella con toda aquella movida con Leiva y luego con la separación con Nuria...

 

-Nunca te he preguntado que tal llevas lo de Leiva, también fue tu reclutador.

 

-No tienes porqué preocuparte por eso Irene, Leiva y yo nunca estuvimos tan unidos. Sí es verdad, me reclutó pero quien estuvo más pendiente de mi en mis primeros momentos fue Geli. Ella sí que era un caso: une elegancia, poder, sentido del humor y ser buena persona y a la vez no despeinarse para patear traseros y te harás una idea de lo que era tener a Geli rondando y haciendo de madre gallina de nosotros, pobres inocentes y despistados novatos.

 

Irene contempló con fascinación como los labios de Lesba se curvaban en una sonrisa nostálgica y llena de cariño al mencionar a la mujer de Salvador, se conocía que ella le había influido mucho. No hacía falta ser un genio para llegar a aquella conclusión.

 

-A ver, que en realidad era la reclutadora de Ernesto pero Luis, Francisco y yo acabamos yendo tras ella más veces de las que acudíamos a Leiva. Si tenías un problema a quien había que buscar cagando leches era a Geli, pero eso si ¡menudas broncas nos soltaba por Júpiter, esa mujer decía verdades como puños!

 

-¿Qué? ¿Que viste a Ernesto de recluta? ¿Pero no estaba aquí cuando el Ministerio se fundó?

 

-Qué va, si nos reclutaron el mismo día con escasos minutos de diferencia, pero si es complicado imaginar esto sin él y sin Salvador.

 

Tal vez si la mente de Lesba no hubiera decidido regresar a los sucesos de la noche anterior se habría percatado de que Irene se había removido un poco cuando había mencionado a Salvador pero Lesba estaba muy muy lejos. Anoche en el momento más oscuro de terror Ernesto había aparecido para salvarla, como si todo lo que se habían hecho y dicho durante años no hubiese sucedido. Había sido como si todavía le importase.

-¿No has pensado nunca en reclutar tú? ¿Cuál sería tu tipo de recluta?

 -Todos tenemos un tipo: Salvador busca a gente peculiar, Marga va a por los excéntricos, Leiva tenía obsesión con los personajes históricos y tú vas a por los que tienen mente abierta... mmmm supongo que si yo reclutase a alguien lo buscaría entre aquellas personas que no son dueñas de su vida, que buscan la oportunidad para brillar y que nadie se atreve a darles la oportunidad. Como dijo Emily Dickinson "Desconocemos nuestra altura hasta que nos ponemos en pie". Querría poder ayudar a la gente a la que relegan a las sombras a ponerse en pie, pero ¿qué clase de ejemplo sería? Ernesto y tú podéis enseñar más cosas que yo.

 

-Ya pero Ernesto es duro como una piedra. Protestó Irene con algo de amargura en su voz, se notaba que aun estaba resentida porque Ernesto aún no le había perdonado lo de saltarse las normas del Ministerio y poner a la patrulla de Amelia en peligro. Lesba echó la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada.

  
-Me lo vas a decir a mi que hace más de 20 años que le conozco

Porque si, Ernesto era duro y estricto como una piedra, pero durante muchísimos años había sido su piedra, esa piedra angular que la anclaba a la realidad y junto al que había vivido tantos momentos. La misma piedra que anoche le había vuelto a anclar a la realidad cuando casi se pierde entre los peores recuerdos de su vida. Y Lesba piensa también en Leiva, quien es verdad, fue quien la reclutó pero también fue quien le quitó a Irene de los brazos para dársela a otra familia y fue quien casi mata a Ernesto durante su revuelta. Y no, Lesba no podía ni perdonar ni olvidar que dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo habían estado en peligro por culpa de Leiva. Por un momento le pareció volver a estar en el pasillo del Ministerio viendo como Ernesto estaba prácticamente inconsciente ya y la ira asesina que había sentido en aquel momento, el miedo… y como no le había importado mancharse las manos con la sangre de su reclutador para alejarlo de la piedra que le anclaba a la humanidad.

-Tienes razón, Ernesto es estricto pero es un buen hombre. Es justo, es leal, y nunca te deja tirado por más que la cagues haciendo algo estúpido. ¿Que tiene un gusto excesivo por seguir las normas? Sí. ¿Que es un orgulloso? También, pero te quiere muchísimo Irene. Te perdonará.

 

Lesba cerró los ojos sintiéndose de repente muy cansada del peso de las emociones, de conflictos sin resolver que se habían quedado enquistados ¿Podrían haberlo resuelto antes de que todo les estallara en la cara? Antes de aquella noche hubiera pensado que no pero ahora aquella era una pregunta que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza. Ernesto y ella no eran tan diferentes: eran orgullosos pero mientras que ella tenía sus compañeros, que la ataban a la vida, Ernesto últimamente estaba mostrando una actitud de kamikaze como había sucedido cuando el incidente con Torquemada. De no haber sido por Alonso… Lesba apretó los labios en gesto de amargura.

 

-A veces nos equivocamos,Irene y dejamos que el orgullo se interponga en nuestro camino haciéndonos perder nuestro punto de referencia, nos perdemos a nosotros… yo dejé que el orgullo se llevase al amor de mi vida y no hay día que no me arrepienta porque cuando yo era un desastre y tenía las alas rotas él supo ver la luz en mí. Y no hay día en el que no le eche de menos. Por favor, prométeme que tú no vas a cometer mi mismo error.

 

-Caray nena, me tenías engañada. ¡Con la cantidad de líos que has tenido tú!

 

-Oh tesoro, no te engañes. He estado casada y he tenido muchísimos amantes pero sé lo que es amar. Se lo que es caer embrujado porque esa persona te ve de manera diferente, y se lo que es sentir ganas de querer mejorar, de quererte parecer a esa imagen que la otra persona tiene de ti. De confiar tanto en alguien que si lo pierdes pierdes el norte y ya no sabes quien eres nunca más ¿Qué? ¿No pensarías que viviendo con dos malditos poetas no se me iba a pegar algo no?

 

Las carcajadas de Irene resonaron por el salón por el último comentario socarrón de Lesba aunque la jefa de logística no pudo evitar preguntarse quién podría ser esa persona de la que su amiga hablaba de esa manera. Irene no era consciente de que la respuesta a esa pregunta andaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba.

 


	9. Capítulo IX

No la soportaba, de verdad lo había intentado pero no soportaba a Susana Torres y su maldita arrogancia. Lesba inclinó la cabeza hablando por el móvil mientras deslizaba el cepillo por las crines del caballo.

 

-Todos hacemos cosas estúpidas y salimos con gente equivocada, ¡yo me acostaba con Séneca!

 

-Ya, cómo te fuiste a liar con alguien más creído que Lope es algo que aun no me explico como tampoco me explico el cómo pasaste de ese tío a Ernesto. Le contestó Góngora socarrón al otro lado de la línea. Lesba negó con la cabeza divertida. ¿Que debería sentirse culpable por haber destruido la reputación de Séneca? Pues que el tío no la hubiese traicionado en su momento y se hubiese preocupado más por ella, aparte que se había dedicado a robarle las frases leñe. -¿Estás en casa?

 

-No, estoy en el Ministerio he venido a ver un poco a Incitatus que estaba muy aburrido y cuando se aburre se pone a hacer el loco por aquí. Y ya sabes, Susana ha amenazado con sacrificarlo si lo ve por el pasillo por antihigiénico

 

Como si supiera que hablaban de él, Incitatus dio un potente relincho al tiempo que movía la cabeza como pidiendo salir de aquel lugar. Lesba acarició con ternura las crines de su viejo amigo

 

-Lo se Incitatus, no se que tienen todos de tenerte aquí encerrado.

 

-¿Estás hablando del caballo o ti?

 

-Caya Luis, ¿que crees que no me doy cuenta que os habéis marcado escapada en plan romántico? En la que os habéis ido esto ha hecho un juego de tronos y Susana se ha puesto al mando. Y como sabe que nuestro odio es mutuo… Tengo la sensación de que ella quiere aislar a Irene de los demás y entre eso y que seguro que me acabo envenenando de morderme la lengua....

 

-Tranquila mujer, que ya volvemos esta noche. Ya me camelaré yo a esa mujer para que nos den una  misión, que tú ociosa te subes por las paredes.

 

Incitatus relinchó de nuevo como dándole la razón al poeta.

 

-Pero a ver Incitatus, ¿Tú de qué bando estás?

 

El caballo entonces se puso a mover la cabeza y Lesba no pudo sino reír ante aquel gesto que parecía una imitación del “¿y a mi que me cuentas?” De repente la alarma se puso a pitar de forma estridente y Lesba miró a su alrededor con la sospecha pintada en los ojos.

 

-Lu,te dejo que me parece que ha pasado algo. Te llamo luego

 

Lesba no sabía en aquel momento el alcance real de sus palabras. Como Gonzalo y Marina no sabían que estaban a punto de enfrentarse a una prueba dura.

 

-Que raro que haya saltado la alarma.

 

Musitó para si misma la detectora de cambios históricos con la desconfianza  impregnanda en su voz. Y como si fueran un solo ser, Gonzalo y Marina se giraron para compartir con una mirada sus inquietudes, acercándose mutuamente porque si debían combatir lo harían juntos, como siempre habían hecho. Inconscientemente o tal vez no tanto, ambos se tomaron de las manos para acudir hacia donde parecían estar reunidos todos los funcionarios, el patio del pozo.

 

Reunidos como ovejas para el matadero, piensa Gonzalo con terror al tiempo que murmura en voz suficientemente baja como para que solo su novia le escuche:

 

-Cariño, tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto…

 

Algunas filas más adelante Lesba mira como Susana intenta mantener el control en una situación que le viene demasiado grande

 

-Por favor... ¡Silencio...! Esto no es ninguna broma. Se ha detectado un brote de gripe en el Ministerio y se han clausurado todas las puertas. Estamos en cuarentena.  

 

De repente Lesba siente como le sube un escalofrío por el cuerpo, un miedo visceral que no sabe de donde viene pero no puede evitar notar que Irene no está y que Ernesto luce preocupado.

-¿Por una gripe? -pregunta Marga desde algún punto de aquella masa humana Ernesto asiente y a Lesba el miedo se le empieza a multiplicar ¿dónde está su sobrina? ¡¿Dónde está Irene?

-Es un virus del siglo pasado. Muy agresivo.

-Se han suspendido todas las misiones -continúa Susana-, y queda prohibido salir o entrar del edificio. No podemos correr el riesgo de contagiar a nadie de fuera.

 _¿Cuál es la enfermedad que se propaga más rápido, Lesba? El miedo._ Por un momento Lesba parece oír la voz de su tío Claudio hablándole desde las profundidades de la memoria porque contempla como los funcionarios, quienes no se suelen dejar avasallar por ningún enemigo caen presas del miedo cuando comprenden que se enfrentan a la gripe española. Aislados, sin poder llamar a sus familias, atrapados en una ratonera con alguien al mando que no sabe qué está haciendo… _Que los dioses tengan piedad de nosotros_.

-No, no deberíamos estar aquí, ¡¡y tu menos que nadie con tu historial!!

-Gonzalo te recuerdo que hace años que gozo de una salud excelente, no tienes por qué tener miedo.

-Puedo combatir enemigos, pero esto no… ¡no puedo protegerte!

La voz de Gonzalo, del siempre arrogante y todopoderoso Gonzalo, que mantenía la cabeza fría para poder enfrentar a sus enemigos y alzarse victorioso, suena ahora aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de no poder luchar esa batalla. Pero hay algo que le preocupa a Marina más y es el hecho de que Aurora está sola, así que en un alarde de sangre fría que no sabía ni que tenía le dijo a su alma gemela:

-Acompáñame al estudio y cúbreme las espaldas, voy a llamar a mi primo para que se quede con Aurora, la niña no se puede quedar sola.

Lesba en cambio se lanza como una posesa hacia adelante, hacia los jefes. Sus ojos brillan enloquecidos al tiempo que pregunta:

-¿Dónde está Irene?

Susana le dice que no es asunto suyo, y procede a irse con el doctor Vargas pero Lesba no acepta la callada por respuesta y se encara a su antiguo amor, mirándole suplicante, le importa ahora una mierda el orgullo lo que necesita son respuestas.

-Ernesto ,por favor, ¿Dónde está Irene?

-Se contagió en una misión al pasado.

Y todo su mundo vuelve a tambalearse, pero esta vez Ernesto la sostiene al tiempo que dice en un amago que pretende convencerles a ambos de que lo que dice se cumplirá:

-Irene es fuerte, saldrá de esta.

 _Que los dioses tengan piedad de nosotros_.

El tiempo parece detenerse en el Ministerio, todo se vuelve confuso y hay un aura de tensión y de oscuridad que parece adueñarse de todo. Y allí en el pasillo que está lleno de funcionarios en sacos de dormir o que están tirados de cualquier manera por ahí, Lesba no puede evitar elevar mentalmente todas las plegarias que sabe para que esto se solucione pronto de manera favorable. No puede perder a la única familia que le queda, no puede… Susana ha dado órdenes de que nadie le diga cómo está Irene y ella ha intentado entrar en la enfermería pero no ha habido suerte.

Lesba le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Ernesto, le daba igual que fuese el jefe de operaciones y por tanto estuviese por encima de ella en la jerarquía, a fecha actual ella era la única agente en el Ministerio que sabía todo de él que le conocía a la perfección y por eso no pudo reprimirse al decirle:

-Deberías dormir, alguien tiene que tener la cabeza despejada y está más que claro que Susana no va a ser esa persona.   
  
Ernesto gira la cabeza mirándola fijamente, la solemnidad del gesto opacada porque ambos están recostados a la pared bastante juntos.

  
-Si te dejaran le ponías unas gotas de veneno en el café.   


-Sería un desperdicio de café pero sería por buena causa. No, ahora en serio Ernesto, tienes que descansar algo.  
  
Una vez más se hizo evidente que ambos tenían una larga historia a sus espaldas. Por más que ambos intentasen olvidar aquel detalle era en momentos como este cuando aquella ilusión saltaba por los aires.   
  
-Igual que tú.  
  
-Ya, pero yo no soy la jefa de operaciones. Además, no creo que pudiera dormir.

 

Tal vez es que todo esto les sobrepasa, pero cuando Ernesto la atrae hacia él, le parece la cosa más natural del mundo. No saben cuánto tiempo están así, en silencio, apoyados el uno en el otro viendo como el mundo a su alrededor se desmorona pero manteniéndose abrazados porque sienten que mientras lo estén todo irá bien. En algún punto de la madrugada acaban colapsando al cansancio, pero sus sueños son sueños intranquilos y ligeros a pesar de por fin ambos consiguen dormir. Aunque cuando despiertan la luz del día no trae una mejoría de los acontecimientos.

Y así van pasando los días, cada vez hay más funcionarios que caen ante la gripe española, y Lesba para ocupar sus horas (Las que no pasa sacando algún tomo antiguo de la Historia Natural de Plinio el Viejo de la Biblioteca del Ministerio) se dedica a ayudar a otros agentes a llegar a la muy colapsada enfermería. Una enfermería en la que aun no la dejan entrar, pero no han tenido reparo en aceptar la ayuda de Marga, quien no se despega del lado de Velázquez, ni tampoco la de Angustias o la de Marina, quien prácticamente vive pegada a un inconsciente Gonzalo, al que se dedica a cantarle en voz muy baja.

Es como el infierno de Dante, pero Lesba da gracias a que ni Quevedo ni Góngora están aquí, expuestos a contagiarse. Y Lesba levanta de nuevo los ojos cansados del tomo de Historia Natural porque siente venir a Ernesto quien se sienta a su lado, que parece de chiste que hayan establecido algo parecido a una rutina de convivencia en medio de todo este caos.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has leído ya?

-No tantas como he leído los volúmenes de las guerras contra Cartago.

Que ambos junten las cabezas para leer con aquella tenue luz las palabras de Plinio el Viejo es algo que les convence aun más de que esto es el fin del mundo porque ¿En qué otra situación se hubieran visto inmersos en algo semejante?

Marina una vez más remojó el paño en el agua fría antes de ponérselo a Gonzalo en la frente. No dejaba de resultar irónico que él hubiese estado tan preocupado por si era ella quien se contagiaba, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido ella la primera en morir de los dos, y ahora él estuviese en este estado. Pero Marina era una persona terca, que en cada una de sus vidas se había aferrado a sus creencias con uñas y dientes y esta vez no iba a ser menos, así que ella seguía allí, al pie de la cama de su amado cantándole en voz muy baja:

_En la nostalgia siembro el honor, la justicia fue mi perdición_

_Estandartes de luchador, tragan tierra, yacen al sol_

_Llantos no volverán, por un trono sin Rey_

_¡No, por mi no lloréis! Bien amado seréis..._

_Cada noche en el cielo contaré_

_Las estrellas hasta poderte ver..._

-Gonzalo. Gonzalo resiste.

 _Gonzalo está rodeado de sus demonios, que paradójicamente van vestidos con los rostros de las personas a las que más ha querido a lo largo de sus vidas, demonios que le fuerzan a remememorar sus peores recuerdos, cada una de las veces que ha fallado en su afán de proteger a su alma gemela, mientras está cercado puede oír el ruido de las llamas y como Juana de Arco grita pidiendo ayuda. Y su instinto es el mismo que entonces, el de correr hacia los gritos, debe salvarla no puede quedarse quieto mirando. Pero como sucedió entonces nota como lo apresan, como sus demonios con rostros familiares le obligan a mirar y se reíen al tiempo que pronuncian su nombre con tanto odio y veneno... se ríen de su desesperación, porque no le dejan avanzar y eso le desespera, debe encontrarla... debe encontrar a Marina antes de que sea tarde, antes de que ellos le hagan daño y la maten también._  
  


-Gonzalo, Gonzalo resiste.   
  
Y esa voz que le llama con tanto amor solo puede ser de una persona, y si, cuando abre los ojos allí está, sentada al lado de su cama con la determinación pintada en la mirada.

  
-Cabezota...

 

Murmura Gonzalo alzando la mano hacia ella, hacia esos mechones rebeldes que se escapan de la coleta que a estas alturas está medio deshecha porque ella lleva mucho tiempo pegada a su cama. Ella intercepta su mano y acaricia el dorso de esta

 

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en 1521 antes de Torrelobatón? Ni la mismísima muerte podrá separarme de tu lado.

 

La fiereza en su voz contrasta con las visiones debidas a la fiebre y hacen que una lágrima traidora se escape de los ojos negros de Gonzalo:

 

-¿Tú no te rindes nunca?

 

-Ya sabes que no.

 

 

-NO PODEMOS SEGUIR ASI ERNESTO, ESTO NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO… TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO

 

El alegato de ella parece cortarse de repente porque le cuesta bastante respirar, pero Lesba se fuerza para intentar acabar la frase cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza le trepana la sien... joder ni las coces de Incitatus duelen tanto.  


-¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Y pasa al mismo tiempo, porque lo último que ve son los ojos de Ernesto antes de que todo se vuelva negro y lo último que nota es como la cadena en la que lleva el talismán de Hécate se suelta y la cabeza de la diosa sale despedida y lo último que escucha es a Ernesto llamarla con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación en su voz.

 

Cuando Lesba recupera momentáneamente la lucidez siente como si todo su cuerpo estuviese en llamas y por un momento pensó que estaba en el infierno, pagando por todos sus errores y por las veces que había fallado a aquellas personas a las que había jurado proteger. Tal vez Ernesto y ella habían estado equivocados cuando habían pensado que el infierno tal vez no existía, por supuesto que lo hacía, dioses qué ilusa había sido al pensar que podría escapar de él. El blanco le dañaba los ojos, así que en un vano intento de intentar escapar de aquel dolor los cerró.

 

_Cuando ya por fin pudo abrirlos vio como la luz fría se había tornado en una más cálida que le daba la bienvenida. Podía oír el sonido de una fuente, y veía como la luz rebotaba en las columnas de mármol y Lesba ya no sintió miedo sino paz. Aun así la luz era tan fuerte que tenía que parpadear para ver, pero allí, en el centro había una figura que portaba una túnica blanca. Lesba no podía ver bien, pero al parecer él a ella sí, porque la figura la llamó:_

_-Lesba, hermanita._

_La voz empleaba aquel tono cantarín que tanto empleaba cuando estaba vivo, y unos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos la miraban con intensa alegría sin el rastro de malicia o de locura. Porque al otro lado de la sala estaba su hermano con los brazos extendidos, mirándola con la mirada del hermano que había sido antes de que la locura y la paranoia le nublasen la mirada. Y Lesba olvida que la traición de Calígula fue la que más le dolió porque la persona que tiene delante de ella no es el emperador loco viendo enemigos y conjuras por todos lados, la persona que tiene delante es su hermano quien tiene los brazos extendidos. Y Lesba, sin pensarlo, corre hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza, temiendo que él se desvanezca._

Ernesto cerró la mano alrededor de la cabeza de jade que simbolizaba a la diosa Hécate y que Lesba siempre había llevado colgada al cuello desde el mismo momento en el que la conoció. No se podían traer objetos del pasado, pero ella lo había llevado siempre y nunca se lo había quitado hasta aquel día. Ni siquiera para dormir… y eso él lo sabía y bastante bien, pues no pocas habían sido las noches hacía unos años cuando medio adormilado veía aquella cabeza de jade colgando del cuello de ella cuando dormía a su lado. Tal vez era por eso, porque Lesba nunca se lo había quitado, que le causaba tal angustia el tener el talismán entre sus manos y ver como la dueña de ese talismán estaba al otro lado del cristal de la enfermería, perdiendo la batalla contra una fiebre que parecía decidida a llevársela de su lado.

-Por favor, Livia, no me hagas esto.

Murmuró Ernesto atrayendo inconscientemente el talismán romano hacia sus labios. Sí, su relación nunca había sido fácil y mucho menos después de cuando Lesba había vuelto de su segundo encierro, pero era pensar en la posibilidad real de perderla para siempre y el jefe de operaciones lo que sentía eran unas ganas inexplicables de llorar. Ya no era solo Irene, Marga (quien finalmente se había contagiado y había acabado en la cama contigua a Velázquez) o Alonso, era Livia. Livia que no tenía ningún momento de lucidez, Livia quien había confundido a Angustias con su madre, Agripina la Mayor. La misma Livia que hace unos minutos se ha puesto a llamar con desesperación y miedo un nombre sin parar: Drusilla. Si se refiere a su hermana o a Irene es algo que escapa del conocimiento del jefe de operaciones.

 

Así que Ernesto, impotente, hace lo único que puede hacer en esta situación. Algo que no ha hecho en años: Rezar.

 

 _-Siento no haberte podido salvar... yo..._  
  


_La voz de Lesba suena entrecortada, a pesar de su traición, a pesar de todos los crímenes que Calígula cometió, una parte de ella siempre quiso a su hermano y lloró por él cuando murió. Calígula toma su hombro con delicadeza, obligándola a alzar la mirada._

_  
-No puedes luchar contra el mundo. Por mucho que seas mi hermana, no puedes salvarnos a todos._

_Y Calígula suena como su hermano, como el hermano que la enseñó a luchar con la espada, como el hermano que se ponía a narrarle mitos y leyendas antes de que ella se fuese a dormir, el mismo hermano que había entrado en la casa y había arrojado a Marco a los calabozos prometiéndole un mundo nuevo. El mismo hermano que la traición por culpa de la locura y que acabó muerto a manos de Marco en un pasillo del Coliseo._

_-Lo siento tanto Calígula, ¡nunca quise que te pasase eso! ¡¡Por favor, créeme!!_

_-Lo sé, hermanita. Fui un necio al no confiar en ti y mandarte a aquel terrible lugar… y aun así salvaste a mi hija. Aunque el precio que has tenido que pagar por ello ha sido demasiado alto. ¡¡Agh que fastidio estar muerto, si no le hubiese dado un buen puñetazo a ese hombre!!_

_Las palabras abandonan los labios de Lesba de manera automática, sin pensar:_

_-Deja a Ernesto en paz._

 

_Calígula la mira con sorpresa y luego empieza a reírse a carcajadas con esa estruendosa risa con algo de malicia en su interior. Y Lesba sabe que la ha cagado, que su hermano no va a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para meterse con ella. Pero de repente el emperador adopta un gesto muy serio y en ese momento se parece demasiado al hermano afectado por la locura. Calígula toma el rostro de Lesba entre sus manos con fiereza y entonces toda la escena parpadea alrededor de ellos en una sucesión rápida de escenas inconexas, de rostros sucediéndose con rápidez: unos familiares y otros de personas que Lesba no conoce._

_Ve como llueve sangre desde el techo del Ministerio, ve dos caballos peleándose a coces, ve como hay una explosión de llamas en la oscuridad y como se escucha una risa desquiciada de fondo. Pero de todos los rostros que ve hay uno que le llama especialmente la atención: Ve a una mujer con el cabello azul con mirada torturada intentando hacerse la fuerte, ve a esa misma mujer empuñando un revolver y alzándose cuando todos los demás caen. Más escenas pasan demasiado rápido para que ella pueda procesarlas, el ruido es terrible y eso la hace gritar:_

_-¡Tengo que encontrarla, Calígula!_

_-Corre entonces, hermanita. Y oye, Lesba cuando llegue el final acuérdate de que te estaré esperando al otro lado del río Estigia ¡pero no tengas prisa por acudir a la cita!_

Lesba abre los ojos con la sensación de haber sido arrollada por una manada de caballos salvajes. Con sumo esfuerzo gira la cabeza para ver como desde la cama contigua Irene le sonríe con gesto cansado.En frente de ellas, Marga y Velázquez parecen dormitar. El último pensamiento coherente que tiene Lesba antes de dormirse, esta vez sin fiebre, es una localización: Sevilla. Se despierta en algún punto de la madrugada al sentir el frío beso de una cadena metálica y de una pieza de jade que le han puesto en el cuello. Lesba mira la cabeza de Hécate y no puede sino negar:

-Joder con los dioses y su sentido del humor. 


	10. Capítulo X

A Luis de Góngora le estallaba la cabeza, producto de la locura de la noche anterior y el poeta pensó no sin cierta ironía que si él estaba así sin apenas haberse pasado a saber cómo estarían a los que si se les había ido la mano con los chupitos: lease Quevedo, Marga, Irene, Alonso, Tino y Lesba.  Pero la ocasión bien lo había merecido: Salvador volvía a ocupar el despacho de subsecretario y Susana había salido del Ministerio con una patada en el culo (literalmente, porque había visto con satisfacción cómo Lesba la sacaba a ostias del Ministerio cuando a Susana se le había ocurrido amenazar a Irene delante de la romana y claro su amiga del alma se había encendido y Susana había salido magullada, tanto metafóricamente como literalmente, de su aventura Ministerial y puede que la rubia le hubiese dicho antes de aquello que iba a asegurarse de sacar la basura del Ministerio… en fin su amiga y sus salidas Julio-Claudianas.

 

Pero lo que debería haber sido una mañana tranquila para poder pasar la resaca en pijama viendo películas se había convertido en una espiral de caos. Cuando habían estado en la churrería de San Ginés desayunando tras otra de sus noches locas, que por fortuna esta vez había sido por euforia no porque intentasen ahogar sus demonios en el alcohol, que de esas habían tenido muchísimas, sobre todo allá entre los años 98 y  2000 que esos si que habían sido épocas jodidas para todos. Pero el caso es que estaban luchando contra la resaca, desayunando cuando de repente el móvil del poeta y de la romana se había puesto a pitar como un poseso y Góngora había maldecido que le llamasen a reunión estando de resaca. Así que había sacado las horquillas que siempre llevaba para emergencias y se había puesto a recogerle el pelo a una adormilada Lesba  porque no era plan irse a una reunión con los jefes con esas pintas. Ella le miró adormilada con una sonrisa sincera, demasiado afectada aún por el cansancio y la euforia como para subir sus barreras a las emociones.

 

-Tío, como te quiero.

 

-Y yo a ti, desastre

 

Cuando por fin habían llegado al Ministerio les había caído la madre de las broncas, con un Salvador muy furioso diciendo qué cómo habían podido perder a Quevedo, que sabe dios lo que sucedería con la historia de España si algo le llegaba a pasar. Así que Góngora estaba ahora en su época de origen, con resaca y preocupado porque el calavera de su novio no le cogía el móvil y sabe dios dónde estaría durmiendo la mona. Así que intentando despejarse, el cordobés se había puesto a pasar a limpio unas notas para sus próximos trabajos, pues siempre había encontrado en la poesía su refugio, ya comenzando desde que era adolescente y buscaba maneras de evadirse de sus dramas familiares.  A veces Luis pensaba que a Salvador y al Ministerio se le olvidaba que a pesar de ser figuras históricas eran personas de carne y hueso y que sentían y padecían como tales.

 

Tomando la pluma con fuerza entre sus manos, Luis de Góngora comenzó a volcar sobre el papel sus inquietudes y sus anhelos, sintiendo una vez más como todo parecía desaparecer cuando los ríos de tinta fluían sobre el papel. Era como si todas esas lágrimas que nunca se atrevía a derramar se mezclasen con la tinta y de ellas saliese algo auténtico… podían acusarle de usar un lenguaje un tanto florido pero él creía firmemente que se podía aunar belleza y autenticidad.

 

De repente algo le sacó de su paz y ese fue el sonido de la puerta que se abrió con violencio, como si fuese azotada. Cuando el poeta levantó los ojos de su poema a medio terminar, cabreadísimo porque le habían sacado a las malas de un momento de paz se encontró con un par de ojos negros mirándole acusadoramente. Como si le desafiase a plantarle cara y Luis notó como se le helaba la sangre en las venas porque a pesar de que una parte de él aun la quería, Marica le había hecho muchísimo daño. Poniendo la cara de seriedad que ponía siempre, Luis de Góngora intentó sonreír:

 

-Hermana, hacía mucho que no te veía ¿que te trae por aquí?

 

Y los ojos negros de Marica brillan con esa malicia y esa ambición que hace que el poeta inconscientemente los compare con los verdes de Lesba, que brilllan con la adrenalina de la aventura y con ese afán sobreprotector.

 

-¿Es que acaso necesito excusa para venir a ver a mi hermano mayor? ¿Mi hermano que tiene un lugar en la corte?

 

Claro que si, por supuesto que Marica venía exigiendo. Francisca se cortaba un poco más pero Marica nunca había sido así, Marica era ambiciosa y ya desde que eran pequeños siempre conseguía salirse con la suya para doblegarle ya fuese empleando zalamaerías o amenazas vedadas. Y Góngora se sentía culpable porque eran sus hermanas y era su deber quererlas pero en realidad cada vez le costaba más tener que mantener ese amor especialmente desde que aquella vez que Marica le había dicho, con oscuro deleite, que los que ardían en la hoguera por sodomitas se merecían aquel final tan lento y agónico por corromper a la gente de bien. Luis había tenido 14 años cuando ella le había obligado a mirar a aquel hombre arder en la hoguera, pidiendo una clemencia que no había llegado… dioses, a veces pensaba que Marica sabía lo que él era y que si no se lanzaba a denunciarle era porque tenía un puesto en la corte y podía ir poniendo en sitios de importancia a sus sobrinos.  Y Luis no olvida, no es solo que lleve muchos años luchando codo con codo y conviviendo junto con Lesba, es que no olvida que cuando él mismo se odiaba, ajeno durante aquel tiempo a la razón real de sus miedos (o tal vez si lo sabía pero le daba miedo si quiera pensarlo, el recuerdo de haber visto arder a aquel hombre en la hoguera cuando había sido adolescente le perseguía muchísimo en aquella época) y Lesba aunque no sabía que le pasaba, había estado a su lado. No definitivamente, la rubia había sido más familia para él que sus hermanas de sangre. Y dios, no quería pensar en Marica y lo que había sido para él, no con ella delante, porque aún después de tanto tiempo aquello era algo que todavía le hacía daño. Porque sí, porque él había la había querido con locura y de hecho le había dedicado su primer poema pero aun después de tanto tiempo ella seguía atormentándole. Y sin embargo, era su familia de sangre y no podía desentenderse de ellos, no del todo. Y si, eso a veces era motivo de discusiones con su novio quienes insistía en que ellos eran unos parásitos y aunque el poeta sabía en el fondo que Quevedo tenía razón, una parte de él aun sacaba la cara por ellos a sabiendas de que si las tornas cambiaban para él ellos serían los primeros en abandonarlo a su suerte.

 

-Luis tienes que tener cuidado, a ver si va a haber alguna conjura y te van a quitar de enmedio… no me fio de los partidarios de ese engendro del demonio.

 

Le asquea oírle hablar así de Quevedo, de su Francisco, la persona a la que más quiere en el mundo y a la que no puede tratar como anhela en este siglo porque según la historia son enemigos mortales y porque tienen a la maldita Inquisición que parece tener oscuro placer en torturar y luego quemar vivos a los que son como ellos.

 

-No creo que esos partidarios de los que hablas se atrevan a hacer algo contra mí, Marica.

 

Basicamente porque Quevedo y él están juntos, y si, pueden pelearse mucho pero Francisco nunca le haría daño de manera intencional. Tristemente, no puede decir lo mismo de sus hermanos. Aunque por supuesto que podía poner la mano en el fuego por Francisco y por Lesba sin riesgo a quemarse. Marica sin embargo no dejó estar la situación, sus ojos, tan similares a los de su hermano y a la vez tan distintos, brillaban con ambición.

 

-Aun así sería mejor que previnieses Luis, acusale. Seguro que con esa vida tan disoluta que lleva la Inquisición puede encontrar algún hilo de donde tirar…

 

Las palabras de su hermana le ponen en pie de guerra y hacen que la preocupación de no saber dónde está Francisco se dispare a niveles estratosféricos. _Por favor, por favor que no le haya pasado nada, que no le hayan hecho nada._

 

-Hermana, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, de verdad. No tengo tiempo que perder con esto, yo me basto y me sobro para poner a ese poetucho de tres al cuarto en su sitio sin necesidad de estar metiendo a la Inquisición en esto.  


Marica alzó la cabeza en un claro gesto indignado, seguro creyendo que estaba siendo un soberbio que no quería aceptar su ayuda, pero el poeta cansado y cabreado como estaba salió de la estancia con zancadas firmes. Pero si el cordobés pensaba que ahí iban a acabarse sus quebraderos de cabeza estaba muy equivocado, como quedaría demostrado al verse envuelto por Lope y sus panda de admiradores, quienes (como no) iban buscando pelea y hacer de menos a los otros escritores que intentaban abrirse paso en la corte. Que no era iluso, que sabía perfectamente que el mundo de las letras siempre era un campo de batalla pero de ahí a acosar a tus rivales y burlarse de ellos… que el acoso que le estaban haciendo al pobre Cervantes no era digno de nadie que se quisiese considerar a si mismo un caballero. No, en serio, no entendía por qué todo el mundo se volvía tan loco por obtener una sonrisa de alguien tan traicionero y manipulador, alguien que era mala persona, que estaba dominado por las envidias y ese afan destructor… ¡Jesús, es que odiaba que Francisco se juntase con ese hombre, Lope podría traicionarlo en un santiamén si eso le reportaba algún beneficio!  ¿Por qué una persona así llegaba tan alto y otros que si lo mecerían no llegaban?

 

-¿Que pulga le habrá picado al perro cordobés para tener un semblante tan amargo esta mañana?

 

-Al menos yo me tomo las cosas con la seriedad que merecen, no como otros que hacen chanzas con cosas que no deberían tomarse a broma. Por no hablar de quienes son prestos a vilipendiar y a calumniar si por ello consiguen trepar.

 

-Hablan por vos los celos pues no sois más que una sombra mientras que a otros nos ha llamado la grandeza y condecorados por el público como príncipe de las letras y astro rey mientras que vos sois solo una sombra, pronto os olvidarán.

 

-Si algo ha quedado claro es que “ _Todo se vende este día, todo el dinero lo iguala;la Corte vende su gala,la guerra su valentía;hasta la sabiduría vende la Universidad.¡Verdad! ¡Verdad!”_

 

-¿Acaso osáis enfrentaros al Fénix de los Ingenios? El sabe más de amor y de gloria que vos. Dijo uno de los admiradores de Lope al tiempo que crispaba los puños en un claro afán intimidatorio, pero Góngora lo desechó con gesto de quien ha encontrado suciedad en el zapato y sintiéndose poderoso porque lleva razón comienza a declamar con gesto entre burlón y despectivo, creciéndose a medida que aquellos versos de su autoría abandonaban sus labios, recordándoles a todos los presentes que sus palabras seguían siendo igual de afiladas que siempre:

 

- _”_ _Amadores desdichados_

_que seguís milicia tal,_

_decidme, ¿qué buena guía_

_podéis de un ciego sacar?,_

_de un pájaro ¿qué firmeza?_

_¿qué esperanza de un rapaz¿,_

_¿qué galardón de un desnudo?,_

_de un tirano, ¿qué piedad?_

_Déjame en paz, Amor tirano,_

_déjame en paz.”_

 

La gente se arremolinaba en torno a ellos, presenciando aquel espectáculo pero Luis no había acabado con Lope de Vega, no aun. No cuando aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a vender a todo el mundo para engrandecerse a él mismo, no cuando se creía más rey que el propio rey así que, no sin cierta sorna, Góngora comenzó a declamar aquel poema en el que llevaba trabajando todo el día. Aquel en el que exponía que era lo que verdaderamente anhelaba: una vida tranquila en compañía de quien amaba, sin conjuras e intrigas, ya fuesen palaciegas o del Ministerio:

 

 _-"Traten otros del gobierno_  
_del mundo y sus monarquías,_  
_mientras gobiernan mis días_  
_mantequillas y pan tierno;_  
_y las mañanas de invierno_  
_naranjada y aguardiente,_  
_y ríase la gente._  
  
_Coma en dorada vajilla_  
_el Príncipe mil cuidados_  
_como píldoras dorados,_  
_que yo en mi pobre mesilla_  
_quiero más una morcilla_  
_que en el asador reviente,_  
_y ríase la gente._  
  
_Cuando cubra las montañas_  
_de blanca nieve el enero,_  
_tenga yo lleno el brasero_  
_de bellotas y castañas,_  
_y quien las dulces patrañas_  
_del Rey que rabió me cuente,_  
_y ríase la gente._  
  
_Busque muy en buena hora_  
_el mercader nuevos soles;_  
_yo conchas y caracoles_  
_entre la menuda arena,_  
_escuchando a Filomena_  
_sobre el chopo de la fuente,_  
_y ríase la gente."_

 

Góngora acabó _s_ udeclaración con una burlona reverencia a Lope al tiempo que sus partidarios explotaban en aplausos. Pero una cabellera rubia llamó su atención, pues Lesba estaba allí, ataviada como una dama del siglo de Oro aplaudiendo a rabiar con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro. Góngora se enderezó y abandonó la sala con la gracia de quien se sabía vencedor de la batalla verbal. Lesba esperó unos instantes para seguirle hasta que ambos se detuvieron en un sitio más privado, donde poder hablar sin oídos indiscetos. La romana sonrió:

 

-Te felicito por la declamación y los versos, creo que a Lope le va a costar olvidarse de que sigues siendo el mejor poeta de la corte.

 

-Que no te oiga Francisco decir eso, o la vamos a tener. 

 

Ambos amigos se sonrieron, pero Góngora lo notó, había algo empañando la sonrisa de su amiga e inconscientemente volvió a comprar a Lesba con Marica, donde Marica no tardaba en manipular para salirse con las suyas, no importándole si amargaba un momento de felicidad de alguien más, Lesba se contenía. Lo que más le dolía al poeta era que su amiga no pedía ayuda hasta que era demasiado tarde, cuando la situación ya la superaba del todo. 

 

-¿Qué sucede, cielo?

 

-Nada, Lu no te preocupes. Solo estoy algo cansada... te venía a avisar, voy a estar desaparecida unos días. Necesito un cambio de aires, unas mini vacaciones.

 

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? 

 

-No, Luis en serio, no pasa nada. Solo estoy cansada, volveré pronto. 

 

Y aunque Lesba se había puesto de puntillas para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de él, algo en el corazón del poeta se agitaba con preocupación. ¿Qué había pasado? Porque en la mirada de Lesba había tristeza y algo que normalmente no estaba allí, resignación. Y no por última vez, Góngora se preguntó qué había pasado en el Ministerio cuando habían estado bajo la cuarentena de la gripe española. Lo que le había frustrado el no poder ayudar a sus compañeros durante aquel trance y a decir verdad, aun estaba resentido porque a nadie se le había ocurrido decirles que Lesba había estado enferma. Y no, contrario a lo que parecían pensar algunos de los jefes, ninguno era reemplazable. Y menos después de tantos años compartiendo vivencias con alguien como su amiga. Pero por ahora no podía hacer nada por su amiga, y en cambio las amenazas de Marica hacia Francisco le daban mala espina, así que decididó darle a Lesba el espacio que pedía al tiempo que volvía a llamar por enésima vez al móvil de Quevedo para volver a quedar sin respuesta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues este cap se encuentra enclavado justo después del relato "Tiempo de chupitos" de mi amiga @muertxdeamor y los versos de Góngora están tomados de los siguientes poemas "Verdad, mentira", "Déjame en paz amor tirano" y "Ándeme yo caliente y riase la gente". Este cap surge de mi investigación en verano sobre los orígenes de Góngora, espero que os haya gustado.


	11. Capítulo XI

Lesba echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento en el tren que hacía el recorrido de Madrid-Sevilla. La romana echó un vistazo, contemplando cómo el paisaje que pasaba por la ventanilla del tren se iba haciendo cada vez más y más dorado a medida que se iban aproximando al sur. Lesba dejó a un lado el libro de “Campos de Castilla”, guardándolo en el bolso y no pudo evitar pensar en la facilidad con la que su vida se ponía del revés en los últimos tiempos. Durante el tiempo que había durado la epidemia de la gripe española en el Ministerio, cuando todo había estado de lleno de miedo y de incertidumbre, ella había experimentado algo parecido a la felicidad.

 

¿Qué clase de mala persona era? Cuando el mundo se había estado derrumbando a su alrededor lo único que había sentido había sido algo parecido a la felicidad porque Ernesto y ella habían enterrado el hacha de guerra. Por un momento había creído que después de tantos años, de tantas vivencias (buenas y malas) por fin recuperaría a quien había sido su amigo, si, había habido un tiempo en el que ella habría querido recuperar su amor pero ahora se contentaba con la idea de poder volver a hablar con Ernesto, de poder quedarse hasta tarde hablando de sus cosas…

 

Y todo aquello había sido un espejismo, un delirio más de la fiebre, un momento de debilidad. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? No había felicidad para los malvados así como nadie les lloraba. Y a estas alturas de su vida estaba más que claro que ella, Livia Julia Germánica, pertenecía a una familia maldita y malvada.

 

Aunque tenía que admitir que aun siendo consciente de eso, la pelea de hacía unos momentos dolía igual. Todo había comenzado cuando al salir del despacho de Salvador tras la bronca por haber perdido a Quevedo (Lesba no estaba muy preocupada en ese aspecto ¡ni que fuese la primera vez que cuando su amigo bebía acababa durmiendo la mona en sitios raros!) cuando Ernesto había aparecido lívido y le había soltado un “tenemos que hablar” un tanto seco y cortante. Le había seguido hasta uno de los despachos que estaban llenos de papeles debido al inventario que estaban haciendo, había una tensión rara en el ambiente y cuando por fin la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos Ernesto prácticamente casi le hace comerse una carta que más que carta iba a resultar ser tan demoledora como una bomba:

 

-¿Esta carta me la escribiste tú? ¡Por favor, por una vez, sé sincera!

 

Lesba había soltado la carta, como si se hubiera quemado. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que él después de tantos años la conociese tan poco como para lanzar aquella acusación.

 

-Creía que después de tantos años sabrías que yo si tengo algo que decir lo digo de cara.

 

-Ya, como nunca te has liado la manta a la cabeza y te has ido por la espalda a cambiar la historia… Ironizó él.

 

-¡Ernesto, no vayas por ahí!

 

Y entonces ambos se habían puesto a gritarse, echándose en cara todo el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente y gritándose cosas terribles. Ahora, mirándolo desde la distancia que le permitía estar en un vagón de tren rumbo a la Sevilla de los años 20 Lesba podía decir que se arrepentía mucho de algunas de las cosas que le había dicho a Ernesto en plena pelea.

 

-¿Es que nunca vamos a dejar de hacernos daño, joder?

 

¿Que sentía en aquellos momentos? Sobre todo cansancio, cansancio de  la sensación de estar siempre abocada a pelearse con alguien tan importante para ella. Lesba se apoyó en la ventanilla, dejando escapar un suspiro al tiempo que musitaba para si misma:

 

-Tenías razón, tío Claudio, pareciera que estamos malditos.

 

Ernesto se detuvo en uno de los pasillos del Ministerio, había estado intentado trabajar y averiguar la verdad acerca de la dichosa nota que había encontrado traspapelada en los papeles del Ministerio. Decir que la dichosa carta le había trastocado, habría sido un eufemismo. Su primer pensamiento cuando había leído la carta diciendo que tenía un hijo había sido Livia, en parte debido a que una parte de él había esperado que fuese ella, pero ambos se habían hecho tanto daño en el pasado…y lo peor es que se lo seguían haciendo.

 

Ernesto se llevó las manos a la cara, aprovechando que estaba solo y que nadie podía ver ese momento de debilidad.  Cuando había pensado que iba a perder a Irene y a Livia se había llenado de angustia, y cuando Irene había mejorado pero Livia había empeorado hasta tal punto que ya parecía que la iba a perder para siempre solo había podido pensar desesperado “A ella no por favor” Entonces ¿¡que estaba mal con él?! Porque cuando le había dicho que todos los que estaban a su alrededor acababan muertos o alejándose, había sido a hacer daño.

 

Ella le había dicho entonces con voz rota algo que aun seguía resonando en su mente, algo igual de demoledor, pero lo terrible era que ella llevaba parte de razón : _“Yo no fui quien se alejó sin escuchar razones ni nada, despreciando lo que teníamos como si fuese basura ni fui quien evitó a toda costa el dirigirle al otro la palabra.”_

 

Lesba salió de la estación de tren de Plaza de Armas, el aroma del río Guadalquivir lo primero que captaron sus sentidos, y en parte el aroma del agua le hizo recordar a Roma. A su hogar, su familia…Júpiter, se encontraba realmente perdida. Se había lanzado en aquella loca huida porque quería escapar de sus demonios (a estas alturas de su vida debería haber aprendido que aunque pongas kilómetros o tiempo de por medio, ellos no se van tan fácilmente) y en parte también espoleada por esas visiones que había tenido acerca de su hermano y de aquella mujer de pelo azul que le había despertado tantos sentimientos en aquellas visiones... el movil le vibraba con los mensajes, pero ahora Lesba no tenía ánimos de contestarle a nadie. 

_Lueve sangre desde el techo del Ministerio, ve dos caballos peleándose a coces, ve como hay una explosión de llamas en la oscuridad y como se escucha una risa desquiciada de fondo. Pero de todos los rostros que ve hay uno que le llama especialmente la atención: Ve a una mujer con el cabello azul con mirada torturada intentando hacerse la fuerte, ve a esa misma mujer empuñando un revolver y alzándose cuando todos los demás caen._

Aun le duele la cabeza y le da un escalofrío cuando piensa en esas visiones, y a la vez la esperanza que le transmite la mujer de pelo azul que sabe que está en algún lugar de Sevilla ¿Cómo lo sabe? No puede razonarlo, como tampoco puede razonar por qué se ha ido a la Sevilla de los años 20, pero cree firmemente que allá donde esté su hermano este le mostrará el camino... o eso quiere creer, tiene que creerlo porque si empieza a dudar de todo de nuevo las heridas recientes pueden ser demasiado para ella y no quiere rendirse, no quiere, no cuando siente que tiene una misión que cumplir. No para el Ministerio, sino para ella misma, que debe alejarse para encontrarse de nuevo.

 

¿Pero donde estaba el camino? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo?

 

Estuvo vagando por las calles de Sevilla, llevándole sus pasos hacia los jardines de Murillo cuando los rallos de sol hacían verlo todo con un tono naranja cuando vio de espaldas a aquella mujer con el traje de morado, con lilas en el pelo. Y por un momento irracional, Lesba notó esperanza:  _¿Drusilla? ¿Drusilla, eres tú?_ Y Lesba se encontró siguiendo a la mujer, llamándola con unos golpecitos en la espalda. Pero cuando está se volvió no se encontró con el rostro de su hermana, sino con el de una mujer rubia con unos ojos tremendamente expresivos que parecían ocultar mil y un secretos. Aquella mujer, que rezumaba elegancia y parecía llevarla como si fuera una armadura... aquella mujer que si no era la mujer del pelo azul si que parecía su gemela. 

 

-Perdóneme, la he confundido con otra persona. ¿Podría orientarme? No conozco mucho Sevilla.

 

Durante un momento, Lesba se olvidó de la pelea con Ernesto, de que su móvil no paraba de sonar, se quedó atrapada en los ojos claros de la mujer que tenía delante con la sensación de que por fin comenzaba a recorrer el camino que tenía que recorrer, y la certeza de que allá donde estuviese, Calígula estaba contemplando la escena con una sonrisa petulante en los labios. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Gonzalo contemplaba a Aurora jugar en el parque, su cabeza yendo hacia atrás en el tiempo y recordando, algo que intentaba no hacer pero que no podía evitar. Sus memorias eran a la vez un tesoro y una condena, porque aunque albergaba momentos buenos también tenían malos… recordaba todas y cada una de sus vidas: sus triunfos y fracasos, sus amigos, su familia perdida. En algunas otras vidas había tardado en recordar y por ello había podido disfrutar más de la gente que le rodeaba pero en esta había empezado a recordar ya desde muy pequeño ¿Cómo ser un niño normal y jugar con los demás cuando en su cabeza estaban escenas de batallas? ¿Cómo amar a alguien más cuando tenía impresos a fuego en su memoria el recuerdo de los besos y de cómo se sentía tener a su alma gemela a su lado? ¿Cómo confiar en quienes le rodeaban cuando recordaba que por haber confiado siempre había perdido al ser que más había amado?

No, Gonzalo no se engañaba, no era ningún santo. Es más, probablemente se acercaba más a la imagen del demonio que a Dios, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todo había comenzado. En sus primeras vidas había sido ingenuo, creyendo que Dios los protegería porque los sacerdotes decían que las buenas personas no tenían nada que temer. A fecha actual, más de 2000 años después, no podía evitar sonreír con sorna al pensarlo.

¿Dónde había estado Dios cada una de las veces que la persona a la que más amaba había sido traicionada y asesinada? Porque en la mayoría de sus vidas su alma gemela había muerto ante sus ojos, mientras que él estaba impotente ante la escena, tratando de luchar contra un destino que se reía en su cara. Recordaba perfectamente los gritos de ella en la hoguera en Ruan, en 1431, tan joven, tan inocente, ¡ella era buena y lo aterrada que había lucido en aquel momento!   _“¡Gilles, ayudame!”_ Como él había intentado zafarse desesperado de los soldados que le estaban obligando a ver cómo ella ardía en la hoguera

¿Dónde había estado Dios cuando su más fiel guerrera había ardido, suplicando ayuda?

¿Y dónde había estado Dios en 1521, cuando no solo no había podido ir en ayuda de su alma gemela sino que además su hijo, su único hijo, había desaparecido cuando las tropas imperiales del emperador Carlos les habían dado caza como animales? Pedro no tenía más que cinco años, un poco más pequeño que Aurora ahora. Y también él le había sido cruelmente arrebatado. Ese dolor tan desgarrador le había marcado la mente y el alma, si es que aun tenía alma, hasta el punto que el dolor le había seguido a su vida actual, impulsándole a intentar buscar lo que la vida siempre le arrebataba.

-Aurora, no vayas tan rápido, no te vayas a caer.

Le advirtió Gonzalo a su hija, quien parecía poseída por aquella alegría infantil que la impulsaba a correr, pasando de una barra a otra a la máxima velocidad que podía, como si fuese un mono. Era más que evidente que Aurora no conocía el miedo ni la tristeza.

-¡¡Papá, mira!!

Dijo la niña entre risas mientras balanceaba sus piececitos suspendidos en las alturas de aquella atracción infantil. Por un momento los recuerdos y el presente se funden en la mente de Gonzalo y este no puede sino sentir dolor.  Si de Dios depende, va a perderlo todo otra vez. Porque Dios, al menos desde su experiencia, tiende a darles la espalda. Así que solo hay una opción si quieren vivir, una que está en contra de la filosofía de vida de Marina pero a diferencia de ella, a él la moral y los escrúpulos no le importan tanto como para condicionarle.  Usad a todo y a todos para asegurarse solo un objetivo: sobrevivir. Cualquier medio es bueno para asegurarse de que su familia permanece a salvo.

 

-Venga monito, es hora de ir a casa.

Aurora lanzó una risa propia de quien vivía en la inocencia de la infancia, ajena a los peligros del mundo, pensando que sus padres siempre estarían ahí para protegerla. Y Gonzalo se juró una vez más que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que su hija no se despertase de aquel sueño demasiado pronto. La niña pareció demorarse un poco más al coger unas flores, pero al final acabó acudiendo a la llamada de su padre, dirigiéndose hacia este dando pequeños saltitos pero a la vez aferrando fuertemente las flores.

 

-¿Esas flores son para mi?

 

Preguntó Gonzalo inclinándose para asegurarse de que su hija se ponía la chaqueta bien, ella le dio una de las flores y Gonzalo se la puso en el ojal, pero sorprendentemente el resto de florecillas permanecieron entre las manos de Aurora, quien lucía entre nerviosa y decidida. Un gesto que le resultaba entre tierno e inquietante ¿para qué quería su hija aquellas flores? Sus dudas fueron disipadas en cuanto llegaron a su edificio, pues en cuanto vio a Javier, su joven vecino, entrar a su piso con la bolsa de la compra Aurora se soltó de la mano de Gonzalo y se echó a correr hacia Javier agitando su ramo de flores. 

 

-Toma Javier, las he cogido para tí.  Dijo Aurora roja como un tomate.

 

Gonzalo no daba crédito a la escena que se producía ante sus ojos ¿pero qué demonios...? El sonido de las carcajadas de Marina, ataviada con su sudadera burdeos y una trenza que desde luego había visto tiempos mejores, desde la barandilla de la escalera del piso de arriba se hizo patente. Y Gonzalo sabía que su novia se estaba riendo de su cara de sorpresa al ver que Javier aceptaba aquel desastre de ramo de flores. Pero no era una risa maliciosa, era una risa estruendosa y cristalina, auténtica, una risa en la que no había ni rastro de la angustia o de la tristeza y por un momento él olvidó que ya habían vivido 5 vidas anteriores a esta. Mientras achicaba los ojos marrón verdoso fingiéndose ofendido Gonzalo llamó a Marina desde el rellano del piso de abajo:

-Vaya caballero estás hecha tú ¿eh?  Es que vaya suerte la mía, mi hija se fuga con el vecino y mi mujer se rie de mi. 

 

-No seas dramático, Gonzalo. 

 

Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza, dejando entrever la trenza medio deshecha e inconscientemente recordándole a cuando se ataba el cabello antes de una batalla porque le molestaba. Aunque por las pintas que traía parecía que la batalla la había tenido con el ordenador en vez de con tropas enemigas. Entonces ella le sonrió a Javier divertida:

 

-Ya sabes Javier, Aurora te ha dado un gran poder, ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad.

 

Javier sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan infecciosa y se agachó para poder quedar a la altura de Aurora: 

 

-Aurora ¿Te acuerdas del saludo que te enseñé? 

 

La niña asintió muy rápido y levantó la mano intentando mantener juntos el indice y el corazón y que no se tocasen con el anular y el meñique también juntos, al tiempo que exclamaba con aquella vocecilla infantil muy seriamente:

 

-Larga vida y prosperidad.

 

Las carcajadas de Marina aumentaron de volumen al tiempo que musitaba un "Y que la Fuerza os acompañe siempre". Gonzalo rodó los ojos, estaba rodeado de locos, pero dioses... no le importaría nada pasar el resto de su vida así si le aseguraban que no habría más luchas ni más puñaladas por la espalda. 


	13. Chapter 13

Francisco Quevedo estaba mosqueado, su novio le tenía desterrado al sofá por haber desaparecido cuando habían estado de fiesta con los agentes del Ministerio, y su mejor amiga en vez de ayudarle se había pasado al bando contrario, como había quedado de manifiesto en el grupo de whattssap ministerial. Que la susodicha no estaba en casa, pero le daba yuyu entrar en la habitación de Lesba a dormir, ¡sabe dios lo que se encontraría allí! Había aparecido en 1962 y vale, si, se había olvidado de llamar a Luis y decirle que estaba bien… ¡pero lo del sofá era una injusticia!

 

Así que Francisco de Quevedo estaba de mal humor porque estaba desterrado al sofá hasta nuevo aviso. Y si, había creído que con la excusa de que Marga tenía perro Luis se habría olvidado de la amenaza, pero no, el cordobés seguía teniendo muy buena memoria. Y Lesba, la maldita, se había reído por teléfono de su miseria. Eso si, se había callado cuando le habían preguntado que dónde estaba. Así que Francisco había intentado tirar por ahí y librarse de otra noche más fuera de su cama, pero tampoco había habido manera. 

 

Joder que llevaba 4 días desterrado ¿cuánto iba a durarle el cabreo a Góngora esta vez? 

 

Que estaba más irritable que de costumbre era algo de lo que se habían percatado pronto todos los que le conocían en el siglo de Oro, algunos callaban, temerosos de verse envueltos en un duelo con él y otros, como Lope, le preguntaban con cierta guasa si su mala uva era debida a problemas en el ámbito amoroso. Y si, no iban desencaminados, pero aun estaban muy lejos para descubrir el objeto de su desdicha… que por otro lado era algo bueno porque no quería arrastrar al otro a la hoguera. Pero ya eran cuatro días, que le echaba de menos joder, que no le gustaba dormir sólo. 

 

Así que Francisco había ido en busca de la única cosa que siempre le daba consuelo cuando todo lo demás fallaba: los libros. Un hábito que tenía desde pequeño, cuando tenía que esconderse de las burlas de otros niños de la corte por su cojera y miopía, en aquella época convulsa cuando se sentaba solo en el patio en una esquina a leer, los libros habían sido sus grandes amigos, una fuente inagotable de conocimiento, cosa que paradójicamente le había aislado más aún aun de su entorno pero que le había hecho soñar con ser un gran escritor algún día. Estaba paseando entre los puestos de libros cuando algo le llamó la atención de la peor manera posible. 

 

No, no, era imposible. No podía tratarse del mismo libro. Pero allí estaba, como burlándose de él, “La vida del Buscón”. Pálido, Quevedo abrió el libro y comenzó a echarle una ojeada rápida… cuanto más leía más pálido se estaba poniendo. Acabó soltando el libro como si se hubiera quemado las manos.

 

-¡Por los clavos de Cristo, por qué todas las desgracias vienen juntas?! 

Cuando había vuelto al Ministerio se encontraba temblando, ¿alterado? ¿¡Y cómo no iba a estarlo?! Ese libro no se parecía en nada al que había escrito, solo se parecían en el nombre y en que ambos estaban firmados por él. Maldición, maldición… Había escrito el Buscón cuando era muy joven  y estaba estudiando en Alcalá, era una de sus primeras obras, en aquella época había tenido tantas ganas de escribir, de darse a conocer, incluso quería rivalizar (ahora eso le daba risa, por la ironía del asunto) con Góngora, porque cuando era más joven todos decían que Góngora era maravilloso y él había querido emularle y conocerle, pero claro su encuentro había salido tan mal… si tenía que ser sincero, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en el Buscón, no cuando había escrito obras mejores y nunca le habían publicado el Buscón. Y ahora, este había vuelto como una mala pesadilla…

 

Así que, tragándose el orgullo, Francisco hizo lo único que se le ocurría hacer: 

 

-Luis, ¡Luis tienes que ayudarme!   
  
¿Cuántas veces había oído esas palabras? Pensó Góngora cansado al tiempo que apartaba la mirada del dichoso informe que tenía que acabar, estaba estresado, Lesba no le cogía el teléfono y había desterrado al desastre andante al sofá porque había vuelto a casa después de dos días de dormir la mona en 1962. Y sí, a Góngora le dolía haber llegado a esto pero el tono del desastre andante ahora no parecía el de alguien que quería acabar con su castigo antes de tiempo. Sonaba entre alterado y aterrado, y aquella combinación era suficiente como para que el cordobés tuviese mala espina.

  
-¿Qué has hecho ahora, mequetrefe?

  
  
-¡La he cagado, pero hasta el fondo! Es el Buscón, está pululando por ahí totalmente degenerado ¡y dicen que lo he escrito yo! ¡¡Tú viste el original, eso... eso no se parece en nada, se me va a echar la Inquisición encima!

 

Recordando las amenazas de su hermana Luis de Góngora levantó la cabeza de golpe de los papeles. El Buscón había sido una de las primeras obras que Quevedo había escrito, pero de eso hacía años ¡y habiendo pasado de mano en mano durante tanto tiempo no le extrañaría nada que hubiese acabado irreconocible! En su época de origen los libros se copiaban a mano si no conseguías ganarte el apoyo del escurridizo gremio de los editores ¿lo malo de las copias a mano? Que cualquiera podía cambiar el texto, y otra cosa no, pero a Francisco le sobraban enemigos capaces de aprovecharse de eso para meter al poeta en un problema con la Inquisición.

 

-¿A quien se lo pasaste?

 

-A Cervantes, y él se lo pasó a Lope pero se conoce que este se lo pasó a otros que se lo han pasado de mano en mano. 

 

-¡Fantástico, sencillamente fantástico! ¿En qué estabas pensando para dejar que Lope se lo quedase, pedazo de cazurro! 

 

-Y yo que sé, era la época en la que tú y yo todavía nos odiábamos.

 

La cabeza de Góngora comenzó a maquinar a toda velocidad, ¿que podía hacer? ¿que podía hacer para evitar que el calavera de su novio se viese envuelto en semejante marrón con la Inquisición? Él era miembro de una familia que estaba absolutamente dedicada a esa oscura y opresora institución y él, Luis de Góngora, era la nota disonante en aquella oscura melodía. La Inquisición se guiaba por denuncias y acusaciones, era eso lo que necesitaban para iniciar el proceso, además que los nombres de los denunciantes siempre quedaban protegidos por el anonimato, pudiendo actuar con impunidad. De repente una idea se empezó a formar en la mente del cordobés pero para llevarla a cabo necesitaba ayuda.

 

-¡No hagas nada por ahora y mantente alejado de nuestra época, volveré en cuanto pueda!

 

Góngora se cruzó todo el Ministerio con un destino muy claro en su mente: el despacho de Nicolás, el jefe de ingenieros y de los archivos. A pesar de la notable diferencia de edad y de los siglos que los separaban, ambos tenían una buena amistad. De normal, Góngora jamás se habría atrevido a meter a Nicolás en esta situación pero tenía un mal presentimiento con la situación en la que andaba inmerso Quevedo, y rara vez sus presentimientos le fallaban. Así que llamó a la puerta de aquel despacho que conocía a la perfección. 

 

-Nicolás, ¿tienes un momento? 

 

El jefe de los ingenieros levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, torciendo el gesto al ver el gesto con el que venía el poeta. Algo que contrastaba con la naturaleza jovial y dicharachera de Nicolás, algo que estaba tan fuera de lugar en aquel joven de pelo azul… si las circunstancias no fuesen otras, Luis se hubiera sentido culpable por amargarle la mañana.

 

-Luis, tienes cara de estar al borde del colapso nervioso.

 

-Culpa de ello a Francisco Quevedo y Cazurro. Musitó el poeta sentándose en la silla enfrente de su amigo, quien a duras penas ocultaba la risa

 

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

 

-Existir

 

-¿No puedes ser más concreto?

 

-Creo que le han tendido una trampa y que ha caído directamente en ella, y que o actuamos rápido o la Inquisición va a tomar cartas en el asunto, ya hace tiempo que le tienen ganas… ya sabes lo provocador que es. Aparte de eso, el otro día mi hermana dejó caer una serie de comentarios que me dan muy mala espina, y Nicolás es que son demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlas. 

 

Y entre eso y que Lesba seguía desaparecida (bueno, desaparecida del todo no, que Irene le había dicho que se había acantonado en la algún punto de años 20 y no manifestaba el deseo de volver pronto) Luis de Góngora estaba muy cansado y muy harto, además, que llevaba 4 noches durmiendo solo, que eso también le hacía estar de mal humor. Porque sin Quevedo al lado le costaba dormir. Pero sobre todo lo que imperaba era el miedo, el miedo de que su hermana hubiese denunciado o estuviese a punto de denunciar a su novio. No era que no confiase en Francisco, pero muy poca gente pasaba por las manos de la Inquisición y salía bien parada. Y Francisco ya tenía una salud delicada de por si…

 

-Conozco esa mirada, ¿qué estás planeando?

 

-Si Francisco acusa al libro antes de que le acusen a él… si elaborase un catálogo de sus obras y lo presentase…. Comenzó Góngora tentativamente, Nicolás entonces pareció entender por donde iban los tiros:

 

-Y si enseñanse la pieza original, la Inquisición no tendría pruebas contra él. No cuando nunca se ha impreso. Es un plan brillante, ¿Cuál es el problema?

 

-Que necesito que no se den cuenta de que vamos a enseñar el antiguo Buscón, no vaya a ser que el jefe se ponga estupendo con eso de que estamos cambiando la historia. Y Nicolás, eso ahora me importa un pimiento ¡no pienso dejar que la maldita Inquisición le ponga un dedo encima! 

 

Allí, en el despacho de Nicolás por un momento Góngora parecía un león, dispuesto a saltar y a destrozar a quien osara intentar hacer algo contra Quevedo. Era una imagen terrible. Nicolás sonrió con aire malicioso:

 

-Yo no voy a decir nada, además, con todo el jaleo que tenemos normalmente esta es información que puede perderse seguro. No me mires así, ¿si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros qué nos queda? 

 

-¿Cómo puedo compensartelo?

 

-Me debes una ronda de chupitos en la próxima salida.

 

-Te daría el mundo si lo tuviese.

 

-Si te oyera Quevedo seguro que explotaba de celos. Dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa burlona. 

 

Con aire más relajado y decidido, Luis salió del despacho de Nicolás y fue en busca de su novio, quien estaba sentado en la cafetería con aire miserable. Se sentó a su lado, e inconscientemente (o tal vez no tanto) le tomó de la mano, cosa que hizo que el otro alzase la mirada. 

-Tengo un plan, pero necesito que esta vez me hagas caso al pie de la letra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, antes que preguntéis hay dos versiones del Buscón y Quevedo estuvo a muy poco de vérselas con la Inquisición. Oficialmente, Quevedo tuvo un pleito con la Inquisición diciendo que la copia en cuestión no la había escrito él y presentó todo un catálogo de sus obras y gracias a eso se libró por los pelos de ser apresado... la cosa es ¿Cómo sabía como funcionaba el sistema tan bien? ;)


End file.
